Battlefield
by TotallyNonchalantFBI
Summary: After meeting Ben again, Felicity and Ben begin to learn of each other's childhood crushes. But are they still there? BenxFelicty with original characters. Disclaimer: own nothing, know nothing. wait, what?
1. Reuniting

**Wassup, my peeps? First of all, if you even clicked on this story...i love you. I'm sure this won't be historically accurate, or even that good, but thanks for the chance :D This is my first fanfic, and ANY advice, tips or hints are welcome. This is YOUR story guys, I'm just writin it, so if there's anything you REALLY wanna see, I try and fit it in. And, of course, reviews are always welcome, but I'm not going to be obsessive about it ;) Love ya!**

It's was dark. That was all Felicity seemed to notice. Williamsburg, already two years into war, always seemed scarier after a scare-a-thon at Elizabeth's. Elizabeth and Felicity swapped dozens of ghost stories, some were a bit stupid, but the girls improved their skills after a while.

_"She walked down the street, faster, FASTER, but the footsteps seemed to follow her!" Elizabeth whispered, sitting knee-to-knee with Felicity under the dining room table, "She turned around, tried to scream, AHHHHHHHHHH! But it was too late! He," Elizabeth leaned forward, almost pressing her face against Felicity's, "He, GOT HER!"_

_Felicity shrieked and fell backward. Elizabeth cackled, "You were SO SCARED! Ha!"_

_"I wasn't SCARED!" Felicity retorted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "You just wait! I'm going to tell you a story that'll scare you so much; I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't sleep for weeks!"_

_But just as she was about to start, Mrs. Cole walked into the dining room. " Felicity! Oh, there you are, it's nearly nine 'o' clock! Your mother must be getting worried!"_

So Felicity was walking home, terrified out of her mind, praying to make it home in one piece. She heard footsteps behind her, and spun around.

"Ben?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

But of course not. Ben had been gone for two years! So who could it be? Felicity's house sunk in her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"No honey, but I can show you to him. Just follow me." A large man approached her. He had a hat pulled over his eyes, and an overcoat skimming past his knees. "Come on, dear. Don't be scared. I'm your friend."

Felicity looked at him, squinting her eyes. No, she didn't know him. She then realized he could be trying to hurt her, so she turned and ran. The man chased her down and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground. Felicity screamed and kicked, eventually landing one well-placed kick in his stomach. The man grunted, and dropped her, sending Felicity sprinting off into the night.

Shouting curses, the man chased after her, grabbing her arm. Felicity tried to kick him, but he grabbed that leg too. The man shifted her body up onto his shoulder, and started to carry her down the street. Felicity wriggled around, and the man slapped her, shifting her so he way carrying her bridal style. His large arm reached around her head, clamping over her mouth.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Felicity, but her attempt was muffled by his hand.

"Shut it!" the man growled, raising his knee to kick Felicity in the back. "Or your family will never see you again. In one piece."

Felicity's eyes grew wide, as she realized how the man was threating her. She tilted her head slightly to the left, and saw another man approaching. At first she felt relief, felt that help was coming. But then the other mad clubbed her over the head, and she felt nothing.

…

Felicity groaned, and shifted in the padded seat. She immediately sat up. Seat? Where was she? She heard the familiar clip-clopping of horse's hooves, and the jostling of the carriage.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty" the man said, flashing a sadistic smirk. "You got me thinkin' you were gonna sleep forever."

The man leaned in and Felicity gritted her teeth and flexed her abs, preparing for a punch. But none were delivered, the man merely chortled and leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

Felicity turned to the window, saw the sun, and felt her stomach drop. It was morning, her parents were probably terrified out of their minds. She looked out the window, grazing past her swollen bump. Felicity winced, but did a double take. They were going to a shipyard! He could be taking anywhere! Maybe they thought she was a spy, and were taking her to England to be questioned! She wasn't a spy! A million questions plagued her mind, all ended when she was snatched out of her seat.

She saw men getting off a ship, carrying bayonets and covered in bandages. Felicity saw the soldiers, and instantly thought of her Ben, who knew where he was?

"Walk faster!" the man's sidekick commanded, thumping her on the head.

The stopped in the shadows of a large ship, with even more soldiers getting off, though not all of them alive. Felicity paused for one moment at the loading ramp. The men off in the shadows whispered orders for her to get on, but she wouldn't. Her eyes scanned the ship, looking for-no, it couldn't be! Felicity broke out in a huge smile, but right after, her kidnapped stepped out of the shadows, and slapped her. He picked her up, and started up the ramp.

"PUT HER DOWN!" shouted the one, the only, Ben.

The man snickered, shifting the fifteen-year-old redhead from one arm to the other. The unconscious fifteen year-old-redhead, who was bleeding profusely. Ben punched the man in the face, and in the two seconds he let go of Felicity, she was in Ben's arms.

The kidnapper steadied himself, backing away to flat ground, and pulled out a knife. Ben pulled out his pistol. "Don't you dare" Ben growled, stressing every word.

The kidnapper and his sidekick ran away to the carriage. Ben put his pistol away and kneeled down next to the beautiful redhead, who reminded him exactly of Felicity. She slowly came to, then shot up, settling for a moment to stop the spinning.

"Is it really you, Ben?" she asked.

"Aye. Wait, how do you know my name?" Ben asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Unless, no it couldn't be…Felicity?"

"Aye, Ben! It's me!" Felicity sat up and smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"My Lord, Felicity, I never thought I would see you again!"

"Weren't you coming back to Williamsburg?"

"No, I was going to head farther up north, to Vermont"

"Well now you're not! You have to take me home, and as God as my witness, you are staying!"

Ben just smiled, and spun Felicity around. "You're right, Lissie, besides, you need you head bandaged. Ben took a clean sock out of his bag and pressed it lightly on her forehead, "There. It won't help much, but it's clean and will help with the bleeding."

Ben and Felicity ended up tagging along with one of Ben's war friends, for they were headed to Virginia too. Felicity retold her whole story, and told stories of how the war was affecting her family. She got so wrapped up in everything, she didn't even notice Ben was holding her hand.


	2. Father's Surprise

It was almost nightfall again when Ben and Felicity walked up to the Merriman's door. Ben's war friend, Paul, had dropped them off about a mile ago, with many well wishes. Felicity had stopped bleeding, but she had a nasty scab.

Nan threw open the door, running outside. "Felicity!" she screamed, throwing her arms around her older sister, "Felicity! I'm so glad you're alive! Mother and Father are worried sick!"

Felicity ran inside, met by her father and mother.

"Felicity!" her mother shouted, wiping tears out of her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Relax, dear." Felicity's father said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. He walked over to his daughter, and looking right in her eyes asked, "Felicity, I need you to tell us everything that happened. We know this couldn't have been voluntary; you wouldn't have done this to us on purpose. It may be hard, but I need you to tell us everything."

Felicity nodded her head, and sat down in one of the chairs. She started with the scare-a-thon at Elizabeth's, and how the man followed her home. How she was knocked out, and taken to the shipyard. When she finished with how Ben rescued her, the attention was moved from her to Ben.

"Well, lad, I didn't think I could be any happier that both you and my daughter were home, but I guess I was wrong! Thank you, Ben, if there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

"That's very kind of you sir, but seeing Felicity again, safe and sound, is payment enough"

Felicity looked up at Ben, leaning on her chair, and smiled.

Father's eyes seemed to darken, then light up. "If you all will all excuse me" Father mumbled, "I have to go…take care of something."

"Whatever could he be thinking of?" Mother wondered. "Oh well, I am sure he will tell me later. We're just happy you're safe Felicity. You as well Ben, you were all Felicity thought about! It's an understatement to say she was worried sick!"

Felicity turned as red as her hair, and slumped in her chair. "Mother!" she whined, shifting a little lower.

Ben just smiled. She was just as cute as she was two years ago, when he left. It's amazing what doesn't change, when so much else does.

"Now Ben, you look about a foot taller and ten times skinnier! Go wash up, and I'll fix you two some dinner" Felicity's mother stood up, and walked over to the kitchen.

Nan, William, and Polly all ran upstairs to go spy on Father, because he was definitely up to something.

"I don't think I properly thanked you, Ben. I would've been in big trouble had you not come home. If I was kidnapped or not." Felicity said, smiling.

" I'm just glad you're okay!" Ben said, kneeling next to Felicity, smirking. "And I'm glad you thought of me while I was fighting."

"Ohhh…" Felicity mumbled, hey eyes shifting downward. "I really wish mother hadn't said that"

"Why?" Ben asked, smiling. "I thought of you!"

Felicity's eyes shifted up, and broke out in a smile, "Really?"

"All the time!"

"Well then, I guess I can tell you this." Felicity said, biting her lip, taking a deep breath. " Since I was, well about eleven, I've, I've…I have"

"C'mon, Lissie, you can tell me anything!" Ben seemed calm, but his heart was racing.

"I sort of, definitely have a crush on you!" Felicity spat out, rushing through the words.

Ben smiled wide, and said, "Well then, pretty Lissie, I have something to tell _you_ too!"

Felicity smiled. Is it possible he liked her too?

"I-" Ben began, but he was cut off by Mrs. Merriman entering the room.

"Ben, why are you not washed up? You can catch up with Felicity later!" Mrs. Merriman scolded, sending Ben upstairs.

"Hello!" Ben said, greeting Nan, William, and Polly. He was instantly shushed, and the kids pressed their ears against the door, trying to figure out was father was doing.

Ben walked into the bathroom, and washed his hands and face. As he was about to head downstairs, he couldn't help but walk into Felicity's bedroom. It hadn't changed either. She still had the same checked red-and-white bed, with ornate wooden dressers and a wardrobe. She had one large window right next to her bed, and Ben had seen her climb out of it several times. It was so…Felicity.

Ben was so happy to be back at the Merriman's, he hopped down the stairs two at a time. He sat down next to Felicity at the dinner table, just as he saw Mr. Merriman heading out the front door, a letter in hand. Two plates were placed in front of Ben and Felicity, and Mrs. Merriman walked away.

Felicity craned her head, and as soon as she saw her mother leave the room, she snapped around, and looked at Ben.

"So what were you going to tell me?" she asked, staring into Ben's eyes.

"Well, pretty Lissie, I was going to tell you that I loved you when you were twelve, and when I came back I realized I still do"

Felicity smiled and squeezed his hand. After two years, all was well.

…

It had been two days since Ben and Felicity knew of each other's feelings. Felicity sat next to Elizabeth in their parlor, and the two girls were intently discussing it.

"Wait a minute, Felicity, he actually said he _loved_ you? Not just liked, or had a crush on? He _loves_ you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know, Beth! I couldn't believe it either! Now my stomach always feels like it's doing flips, especially whenever I see him!" Felicity replied.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Elizabeth asked, smirking and leaning in.

"No…"Felicity replied, "But I'm going to help father in the store today, and Ben still has a year on his apprentice contract…"

"Oh Felicity! You have to tell me as soon as it happens!"

"I promise!"

Felicity left Elisabeth's about half an hour later and ran to the store. She threw open the door, and was greeted by both bells _and_ Ben.

"Felicity!" Ben smiled, and hopped off a ladder, wiping his hands on his shirt. "Did you come to-"

"Felicity! You need to go home. Ben and I will be there about five minutes after you. I have fantastic news!" Father said, strolling out of the storeroom.

Felicity was confused, but did as she was told and walked home.

Father kept his word and was there about five minutes after Felicity walked through the front door. Ben followed behind him, and went to sit next to Felicity on the loveseat in the parlor.

"Edward, what is going on?" Mrs. Merriman asked her husband.

"You'll find out, my dear." replied Mr. Merriman.

"Well Felicity!" Mr. Merriman said, smiling. "I have a fantastic opportunity for you! In light of what happened, I've decided you need protection. It took some thinking, I pulled a few strings, and I have found you a husband!"

Felicity's mouth dropped open, and almost as if on cue, a man walked in. He looked to be almost twenty-five, with grey eyes and a powdered wig. He must've been bordering on 250 pounds, and the floor seemed to shake as he walked.

"Well, my dear? His name is Jonathon Cary. He's the son of one of my friends. He's a good businessman, and a Patriot as well! As of this morning, you two are engaged!"

Felicity stood up, heavily breathing, and ran out of the room, throwing open the front door, and running to the barn. Ben chased after her.

"Edward!" Mrs. Merriman hissed. "May I SEE you for a moment?"

"Of course my darling!"

"Edward? How could you do this? You have overreacted, and in that, given our daughter away to that CREEP! You've taken away any chance she could've had to find happiness! How could you?"

"Charlotte, I did what I thought was right. Jonathon is a fine man, and will make an excellent husband! Now what I don't understand, is why Ben is so, hovering! It's a little much for just friends, don't you think?"

"Now Edward, that's my point! I don't think they are "just friends" anymore! I knew she fell in love with him while he was away, and now you've taken that away from her! She won't be able to court, or be in love, or ever be a child again!"

"Oh my Lord, Charlotte, what have I done?"

…

"There you are!" said Ben, climbing up the ladder to his loft.

Felicity lay on his cot, crying her heart out. It broke Ben's to see her like this, though he was secretly happy she didn't want to marry the creep.

"Ben…"Felicity sobbed. "Ben, what's going to happen to us?"


	3. Kiss 'n' Told

**Elle: Um, Reid you probably saved my life in there. **

**Reid: Probably? I totally saved your life. And I'm pretty certain it's caught on tape.**

**[Criminal Minds. Best Show Ever. Reid = Love]**

**Oh my God, I've updated A LOT.I don't want you guys to get used to this, so don't expect as many updates during the week. I have Monday and Friday off this week though…so over 70 HITS on the story so far, I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is like, amazing.**

**If you guys have any questions or anything, leave 'em in the reviews and I'll answer them here. :]**

**Also, if you guys need another story I HIGHLY recommend ****Felicity an American Girl ROMANCE**** [pansyphoenix] – that's a personal favorite right there ;] it's addicting…**

**So, without further ado, may I present….CHAPTER THREE!**

It had been three days. Three long, miserable days. Felicity didn't talk, didn't sing, and didn't cry. She was a statue. There was a silver ring, with a large diamond set in it on her finger – it weighed her down like a thousand pounds. She hated wearing it, and tried to do so as little as possible. Mother never questioned the missing ring as long as Cary wasn't there, and Ben hated it more than Felicity.

Dinners seemed to separate the family more than they could see. One side of the table consisted of Father, who was still convinced he did the right thing considering the situation, Polly and William, who didn't know what was going on, and Nan, who was just happy Felicity was getting married. The other side was Mother, who hated the arranged marriage, Felicity, naturally, and Ben, who would kill Cary at first chance he got.

"So Ben" Father began, breaking the silence for the first time that night, "You're getting older, and it's about time for you to settle down. Have any…_special ladies _come into your life?"

Ben grabbed Felicity's hand under the table and responded, "Yes, one has. Well, she's been there for a while."

"Oh really?" Father responded. "Have I met her?"

"A couple times, maybe"

"May I ask her name?"

"It's….it's your daughter, sir. It's Felicity."

Father's eyes narrowed and he put down his fork. "My daughter is off limits. Not just because you are my _apprentice_, but because she is _engaged_."

"With all due respect sir, she doesn't _want_ to be engaged. Cary doesn't deserve her, and even though I don't either, as long as she wants me around, I'll be here."

"Ben, you and I are both reasonable men. So I don't want this to get out of hand, but I will be perfectly frank. My daughter has been spoken for. She may not like the situation at the moment, but that's because it's a big lifestyle change. She will grow to love Cary, and just because she's uneasy at the moment, does not mean you can take advantage of her! It is unacceptable for an apprentice to court his master's daughter, and _I will not have you hurt her in any way_! _Can you understand me_?"

"Yes sir, I can" Ben said, despite the looks he got from both Mrs. Merriman and Felicity. "I can, but I choose not to."

"Benjamin Davidson, so help me-"

"Enough!" said Felicity, standing up from the table. "Father, Ben is _right_. I don't _want_ to marry Cary, I've never met the man and I don't want to have to _teach_ myself to love him! I love _Ben_! I have since I was eleven, and that hasn't changed in four years! Isn't that enough? Please, please don't do this to me, don't do this to us!

Felicity stood there for a moment, unaware of what to do. No one said anything, or did anything. William had even stopped eating! In an effort to make a point, Felicity walked out of the room, the click-clacks of her heels speeding up as she ran to get her cloak, threw open the door and walked out into the night.

"She could get hurt again! Oh Edward, do something!" Mrs. Merriman said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"She'll come home fine, dear, just let her have her peace" Edward said, tucking into his chicken.

"If you say so-"

"_I'll_ get her." interrupted Ben.

Ben walked out into the night, and made a beeline for the barn. As he predicted, she was in Penny's stall, petting her favorite horse's nose.

"Ben" Felicity began, and turned around. "I don't want to marry Cary. I've met him twice and each time I've hated him more. Everything I said inside, I meant."

"Felicity! You're kidding yourself if you think for one moment I'll let this happen! You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to, myself included. I don't think this is fair either, and I'll do everything to fight it."

"Really?"

"Really." Ben responded, rubbing little circles on the top of Felicity's hand with his thumb.

In one second, he kissed her. She didn't expect it, and in all honesty, neither did Ben. Neither of the two teens had kissed anyone before, but neither pulled away. Ben let go of Felicity's hand to put both his arms around her waist, hugging her closer, and Felicity reached up, putting her arms around his neck. Felicity could feel Ben smiling against her lips and-

"_I'm telling Father_!" Nan appeared in the doorway of the barn, hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face. "He said that you're not supposed to be with Ben! Felicity you're getting married! Shame on you too, Ben!"

"Wait, Nan! NAN!" Felicity said, reaching unwrapping one hand from Ben's neck to try and reach Nan. Ben only pulled Felicity closer. "Nan you mustn't tell father! Please, don't do this."

"Lissie, you don't understand! Even though you may not be the best gentlewoman, you are still not allowed to act like this to your future husband! Lissie, you're_ cheating_ on him!"

"Nan…"

"Felicity, it's settled. You might want to fix your hair before father sees you. Ben mussed it up."

Felicity wriggled out of Ben's grasp (but not without much difficultly), and fixed her hair.

"FELICITY MERRIMAN!" Father roared, storming outside. "YOU TOO, BENJAMIN DAVIDSON! How dare you, how DARE you not only defy me, but cheat on your fiancé in the process! This is unacceptable. That's it, I refuse to play anymore! Benjamin, get this through your head! You will NEVER marry Felicity, not as long as I'm alive! You have a year left on your contract, and then I want you out of my house and out of my family's life! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Father stomped inside, without waiting for a response.

"It was worth it" commented Ben, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Did you not hear what he said? How could you not? My ears are still ringing!" Felicity said, mouth opening in shock.

"I did, but…come with me. I think I can show you better than I can tell you.

…

Ben dragged Felicity through the field, and Felicity had to shoo thousands of bugs out of her face. Finally, Ben stopped, right in front of a large pond.

"Now Ben!" said Felicity, panting. "What on earth do you have to show me that could possibly be back here?"

"Give me your left hand" said Ben.

Felicity crumpled her eyebrows together in confusion, but placed her left hand in Ben's. Ben twirled the ring off her finger and balanced it between his pointer and thumb.

"What your father said" Ben began, "What Cary wants, what Nan thinks is right, this _engagement_…"

"What about it?" said Felicity.

"Screw it." Ben said, and then he turned around and whipped the ring into the pond.


	4. Cary Comes to Visit

**Well happy Presidents Day, y'all! Ahhhh I never thought I'd love writing this much :D 3! **

**So today we celebrate with a Criminal Minds Marathon andddd…CHAPTER FOUR!**

***trumpets blare in excitement***

**So let me present…CHAPTER QUATRO!**

_I admit that in the past I've been quite nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways,_

_Repented, seen the light, and flipped the switch._

_[pathetic]_

_-"Poor Unfortunate Souls" From the Little Mermaid, Ursula_

Felicity sat slumped in a chair, pouring over a fairy tale book. It seemed silly, she hadn't read it in ages, but every prince became Ben, every princess became her, and every ugly witch became Cary.

She couldn't put it down.

"Felicity, darling, look at me." Father said. "I know you're still a little mad, but I _assure_ you the situation isn't as bad as you think. So you're going to see Jonathon, today. He's coming."

"WHAT?" Felicity screamed, standing up. The book of fairy tales hit the floor and shut.

"Ah look, there he is now! Felicity, one more thing. Ben can't stay inside while Cary is here, there aren't enough rooms. He'll have to sleep in the loft again."

"Father, that's not fair! Can't Cary sleep in the barn?"

"Felicity, he's your husband!"

"NO! He's NOT! We're just engaged!"

Father inhaled and opened his mouth as if to argue, but when there we three sharp raps and the door, and he turned to go get it.

"Merriman! 'bout time you answered the door! Now where's your beautiful daughter?" Cary shouted, pushing himself through the doorframe.

"Oh, God." Felicity mumbled standing up.

"Felicity!" Ben said.

"Oh Ben! Cary is here! Oh god…" Felicity mumbled, laying her head on his chest.

Ben instantly tensed up. "So help me God, I'll kill him if he even touches you."

Cary ambled into the room, walked straight to Felicity and stepped between her and Ben. He grabbed both her shoulders and planted a kiss on her mouth. Felicity pushed him away, but it still took every ounce of Ben's strength to not take Cary down on the spot.

"Well if it isn't my future bride!" Cary chortled, picking up Felicity's left hand. "But, my dove, where is your ring?"

Felicity's heart began to race. "Um, uh, it's just so, so lovely. I-I didn't want to, ruin it…" Felicity looked down and bit her lip, praying that Cary would believe her.

"Ah well, that's understandable my dear! Now, I'd just _love_ to see you wear it, go put it on" Cary smiled and touched her shoulder, causing Felicity to cringe.

Felicity walked upstairs, followed by Ben.

"Ben, what am I going to do? The ring is at the bottom of a pond!" Felicity whined, falling back on her bed.

Ben lay down next to her. "Yeah, that _might not _have been my _best_ planning, but I think I made my point."

"But Ben!" Felicity whined. "What am I going to do? Father will kill me, and I'd hate to think what Cary will do!" She closed her eyes.

Ben rolled over and kissed her. Felicity put one hand on his shoulder, and Ben put a hand on her stomach. Everything else was forgotten. It had been five minutes? Ten? A hour? Neither knew, but they were interrupted by the clearing of Cary's throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, stomping into the room. "YOU, MY _FIANCE _WERE SENT UP HERE TO GET MY RING, AND INSTEAD YOU'RE KISSING THE APPRENTICE?"

Unfortunately, the shouting and stomping called Mr. Merriman's attention. He came upstairs, and after seeing his eldest daughter and the apprentice entangled, he rushed over and yanked Ben off the bed.

"WHAT on EARTH is going on here? Benjamin Davidson I told you that you were forbidden to be with Felicity!" Mr. Merriman roared.

"Sir, I _told _you, she _doesn't want_ to-" Ben said, hands out, trying to reason with Mr. Merriman.

"NO! Ben, you are relieved of your contract! You are no longer my apprentice, and you are no longer welcome in my home! Get OUT!"

Ben realized what Mr. Merriman was saying, and he just, stood there. He shouldn't have to go, Felicity couldn't marry Cary, she just COULDN'T!

"Sir, please-" Ben began, but Mr. Merriman cut him off.

"Say goodbye to Felicity, Ben. Cary, please stay here to make sure nothing happens. I'll-I will make this up to you. Believe me, my daughter will be punished." Father said, straitening his jacket, then turning on his heels to walk back downstairs."

"Felicity, I'm so sorry, we'll-" Ben tried to begin.

"Shut up!" Cary said, shoving Ben with 250 pounds worth of force. Ben didn't expect that, and he hit the wall. Cary turned to face Felicity, who had slumped over and shrunk back. "_Listen you little whore, I will not tolerate this_. Not from you, not from him. From now on you will listen to me at all times, no matter what I say. My first order: you are never to see that apprentice again. Do you understand me?" Cary raised his hand and slapped Felicity across the face. Blood rushed to her right cheek, making it bright red.

Cary turned on his heels and went to walk out of the room. He stopped in the doorframe and turned around, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "But don't think I don't understand at all! I've loved a few women in my days, and I am _kind _enough_, big-hearted_ enough, to give you…three minutes to say goodbye." Cary pulled out his pocket watch. "Tick tock, you little lovebirds" he snickered and walked out of the room.

"Ben, Ben, I'm so sorry! My father, Cary, I shouldn't have let this happen! Now we'll never be able to see each other again!" Felicity said, bordering on sobbing.

"What makes you think that?" Ben asked, smirking.

"Cary just said so, and though in no way will I be submissive, I know he'll do everything in his power to stop me!" Felicity cried.

"He just said you weren't allowed to see the apprentice anymore. As of five minutes ago, I was no longer an apprentice. Shame, isn't it?"

"Oh, Ben, I never thought of that! But how will I see you again?"

"Tonight. Meet me behind the barn. We'll think of something then. But you have to resist, pretty Lissie. Don't let Cary touch you, violently or not. Don't let him force you into anything. Even though I'm gone, your mother is still on your side!"

"Time is UP!" Cary said, bursting through the door. He grabbed Ben's arm and went to pull him. Ben snatched his arm away, stepped backwards, and kissed Felicity. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her as close to himself as he could.

"Goodbye, pretty Lissie" he said. He winked once, and mouthed the word "barn". Felicity nodded, making sure he knew that she wouldn't forget.

Cary kept trying to drag Ben out of the room, but Ben was determined to leave at his partial consent. He knew he'd see Felicity again, he knew it'd be okay. He had to marry her, he _had_ to. She would come to the barn. She wouldn't forget.

Felicity stood in her room, a ray of hope was all that stood between her and a flood of tears. She would see Ben again, tonight. He wouldn't forget.

They couldn't.

**Wellllllll...? There you go, my peeps! Chapter Four! OK, this is where I need your help! There are two very different ways this fanfic could go, and I know how to take this story down both of them, the question is, which one? If you guys are kind enough to review and tell me, I'll try to go with popular demand :] I've updated a lot, so c'mon, I think I deserve a little help here!**

**Love ya! Merry Presidentsmas!**


	5. Five Red Apples

**Ugh. Who likes going back to school? I mean…ew. Well this is a nice little relaxation ;] anywho, thanks to those who review, you're the best! So I'll try and write the best story for you I can! So for you, my loves, chapter FIVE [omgyhod!]**

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something is starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see, wish I could be,_

_Part of your world!_

_-Part of Your World, Little Mermaid, Ariel_

Felicity was still in shock. The only man she had ever loved had been marched right out her front door, and she had no idea where he was going. Thank God she knew she was going to see him again. Her breathing became labored and she tentatively walked over to her window, as she watched Ben walk across her front yard into the street. She touched the glass pane, which was still cold with winter, and hadn't been warmed much by spring. The wind blew, and she saw Ben tuck his hands inside his pocket and bend his head forward. Her heart broke to see him like this.

"Ah-hem" Cary cleared his throat, and stepped behind Felicity. "My dove, I understand, but he's nothing. A street rat, an apprentice. I don't think you realize how fortunate you are! I have power, I have status, and I can give you everything and more! Fine dresses, a nice house, gifts. All I ask in return, is your complete and utter devotion, and children. Is that really so unfair?"

Cary smirked, and placed a hand on Felicity's waist, with a little pressure, he tried to pull Felicity closer to him, but Felicity refused to budge.

"Yes Cary, it is unfair. I don't want to marry you; this _engagement_ wasn't arranged by my consent! I didn't know what was happening until it was too late! Please understand, I could never love you, I  
love Ben! Please, call this off!"

Cary froze. He clearly wasn't expecting this reaction. Curse that apprentice! How could she still love him? He's done nothing for her! It's obvious why he wants her, she's gorgeous, but how could the feeling ever be mutual?

"My dove, you cannot expect me to take that proposal seriously!" Cary chuckled, as if he hadn't be deterred by her ever – continuing love for the brown – haired rat. "You are just a woman; you don't know what you want! I know you better than yourself! Your father is a man, so that's how he knew I was the best man for you! If the apprentice was the best, your father would've picked him! It's as simple as that!"

Felicity opened her mouth in outrage, but just at that moment, Father walked into her room.

"Hymph. At least _Mr. Cary_ can be appropriate! Unlike Davidson, I've learned. Excuse us, Mr. Cary, could you go downstairs? My daughter and I need to _discuss_ what just happened." Mr. Merriman said.

"Of course! I understand completely!" Cary said, laughing. It was clear he enjoyed the situation very much.

"Felicity listen to me." Mr. Merriman began. "This is completely unacceptable. You've cheated on your fiancé, you've disobeyed me, you've made me lose my apprentice, you've led a young man on, and you've split our family! Now, I couldn't take Cary away that would be punishing both of you. I was downstairs, livid, because I didn't know what to do with you! So, if I ever see you two together again…" Father swept past the side of his jacket, revealing a pistol. "If I ever see you two together again, I'll kill him. So help me, Felicity, I will."

"No Father, you wouldn't! No!" Felicity screamed. Her eyes widened, and she clutched her stomach, falling back onto her bed.

"Felicity, I love you, don't ever forget that. I am doing this to help you, to protect you. Ben isn't right for you."

"No, father, please! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Felicity, that's enough. I refuse to discuss this."

…

It was dinnertime. Felicity's plate hadn't been touched. She refused to put any food on it, and she merely sat there, head bent over, tears polka dotting the fine china. Across from her, Cary stuffed himself on potatoes and turkey. Felicity couldn't bring herself to look at her fiancé or her father.

It had been two hours they sat at the dinner table. And with no conversation going on, everyone ate slower than usual. Eventually, the clock struck nine.

Felicity stood up. "I'm going to go feed Penny. She deserves some dinner too."

Felicity walked slowly outside, shut the door very quietly behind her, and sprinted to the barn. She ran behind it, and broke out in a smile at the sight of her Ben. She hugged him and he kissed the top of her redhead.

"Ben you have to go!" Felicity whispered intently.

"What? Why? Don't you want me here?" Ben said, pulling away a little, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ben! Of course I do! But Father said if he saw you with me, ever again, _he'd kill_ _you_!" Felicity said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Felicity, I don't care! I'm not scared of your father! I've worked with him for four years!"

"Well I've lived with him for fifteen! Ben I _am_ scared! Please Ben, just _go_, please, for me!"

"I don't want to leave you!"

"I'd rather be apart for a day than a lifetime."

"Well when will I see you again? Lissie, I'm not going without knowing when I'll see you!"

"Uh, let me think – the pond! Tomorrow night, meet me by the pond!"

"If you insist" Ben said, but he put his hands into his pockets and cast his eyes down in sadness.

"Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do, but I'm not going to be without you! I don't want you to get hurt, so we have to be careful! Please Ben, don't antagonize him!"

"Why is it I can go to war, live through some people's worse nightmares, but have never been more afraid than I am now?" Ben asked, trying to make a joke.

Felicity snapped her head around, for she heard rustling in the bushes. "Go Ben, NOW!" she whisper-yelled.

Ben kissed her quickly, and then sprinted off into the night. Felicity looked both ways, saw nothing, and ran inside the barn to go feed Penny.

Cary, livid, stood up from the bushes, a million thoughts racing through his mind. So, she was still seeing the apprentice. He could tell her father, and the rat would surely be hunted down and properly exterminated, but what's the fun in that? No, Cary had to do this personally.

He sauntered inside, walking up the stairs. He saw Felicity's room on the side, and walked on in. The room had a lot of personality in it, and that personality contained a lot of fight. A lot of fight that had to be crushed out of her. On her bedside table there was an ornately decorated book with "Fairy Tales" engraved in it. Chuckling, Cary opened the book to the middle and read:

"_But the Queen would not stand for such injustice to her, would not allow Snow White to defy her. She flew downstairs to her lair, opening her Spellebook to the middle and read the potion titled 'Sleeping Deathe' She took five apples, and coated one in poison. She put them in a basket, and disguised herself as an old beggar woman. She walked to the cottage where Snow White lived, and offered her an apple. Once Snow White bit the apple, she collapsed, her life abruptly ending in the Sleeping Deathe.'_

It continued, of course, but Cary felt no need to read any more. It was the most obvious solution! Felicity would not come anywhere _near_ him as long as the apprentice was around. The apprentice has proved that even banishment and death threats could not keep him apart from his Felicity. Maybe the _apprentice's death_ would not make Ben leave, but _Felicity's death_ would. A plan was formed.

…

It was nine 'o' clock already, and Felicity was skipping over to the pond. Crickets chirped, frogs went "ribbet", and for the first time in a long, long time, Felicity was singing. She had the most beautiful voice, like an angel, like a princess.

"Felicity!" Ben said, running to her. He picked her up and spun her around. He lowered her, but refused to put her on the ground. She hovered just above his feet, and he hugged her tight. "Hello my pretty Lissie"

"Ben! See, I told you this would work! But I can only stay for a while, I told Mother I was going for a walk."

"Well you walked here, so I guess that's not a lie, now is it?" Ben laughed.

"Well you know me, I don't like to sneak around" Felicity smiled.

"Stop wasting time!" Ben joked.

"Wasting time? Wha-?" But she was cut off by Ben planting his lips on hers.

…

Cary sat in his – formally Ben's – room with five bright red apples in front of him. Once he was able to get his hands on the drug Neolivamine, his entire plan could be carried out.

Except, he needed something he couldn't buy. Trust. So there was one more part to his plan. He needed a trusted source on his side.

He needed Nan.


	6. Fruitless

**Hey ya! Well thank you darlings who did review/read! :D ****Well things are starting to get plotty…*insert suspenseful music* I'm afraid this story will be over too fast! But I think I have a pretty good idea where this story is going…hopefully you enjoy! **

_...Abruptly ending in the Sleeping Deathe. The dwarves built her a glass and diamond coffin. She lay in the forest until a handsome prince heard of the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and when he saw Snow White, he fell in love with her instantly. He bent down over her and kissed her. Snow White's eyes fluttered open and they lived Happily Ever After._

_The End._

Felicity didn't live through days anymore. Every day she went for a "walk" at nine 'o' clock, and that was the only important part of her day. Nothing else mattered.

Until today.

"Felicity. I need you to understand something." Father said, sitting down next to her on the parlor couch. "Ben is coming over. Now-"

"Oh Father, really? Thank you! Thank you!" Felicity squealed, throwing her arms around Father.

"_No_, Felicity. He's coming to help me with the books. For the last time. You are not to speak to him, make signals, or do anything. Remember what I said before."

Felicity stiffened and sat up again. "Yes, sir."

Father grimaced, but stood up and walked out the door. Felicity groaned and tipped her head over, hitting the pillow.

…

At about seven 'o' clock there were three knocks at the door. Felicity ran to go get it. She flung open the door at the sight of her shaggy-haired Ben.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, giving him a "welcoming" hug.

"Hello my Lissie! Fancy seeing you here!" Ben smiled, and hugged her back, picking her up off the floor and spinning her around.

"Ah-hem." The two were interrupted by the clearing of Cary's throat. Cary stood stiff, placing one pudgy hand upon his hip, and tipping up his chin. "I'm never going to win, am I? You two have been tried to be separated countless times, but alas, no avail! Felicity, my dove, if I thought there was even a chance I had at your heart; I would not be standing here before you, unarmed! I have tried my defenses, and so has your father, but neither have seemed to deter you from your love to this, this _rat_. So, however unpleasantly, I relinquish. It is with heavy heart that I have realized I cannot capture your own. So I give up! Davidson, my man, you win! I do hope you realize how precious this moment is! How few they are sure to be! I am a proud man, but I know when to back down. I am aware that any attempts I may have at the time would be, how do you put it…fruitless."

"Cary, you can't surely be saying…" Felicity began.

"My dear, but I am! I give up! I back down! You will not even be tied down with the social stigma of a bolter, for this engagement was a mutual break! If I myself cannot have your love, then I hope someone else can!"

"Well, Cary, thank you. That was…honorable. Thank you." Ben said, gulping. Something…something didn't sit right with this, but it would be pure insanity for Ben to object now!

"However" Cary smirked, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Because I am being so, so kind, in fact, I am about to head over to discuss this with Mr. Merriman, I, I do believe I can ask a favor from my dove. Felicity, my dove, all I ask is one, kiss."

Ben clutched Felicity even closer to him. "No" he growled. "Absolutely not."

"Ben" Felicity murmured. "Ben, it's okay. It's only one kiss. I live. So will you."

Ben glared at Cary, but sighed and let Felicity go. Cary smirked evilly. Felicity gritted her teeth, squinted her eyes, and pecked Cary on the lips. It was revolting.

"My dove, you'll have to do better than that!" Cary said, faking anger. "After all, we have a deal."

Without waiting for Felicity's response, Cary grabbed Felicity's head and forced it towards his own. He planted his lips over hers, and practically covered her in spit. Disgusted, Felicity pushed away, and ran back to Ben.

" AhHa! Well, I'll take that, better than nothing, I'll guess. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to see your Father!" Cary chortled.

Felicity waited until his back was turned, then wiped the spit off her mouth, making gagging noises.

"Bleck!" she shouted. The taste of Cary was awful, to say the least.

"Believe me Lissie, I hated that as much as you did, but look, we've won! If you'll have me, I'd like to, like to marry you." Ben whispered, pulling Felicity closer to him.

Felicity smiled and looked up at him, completely unaware of what was happening three rooms over.

…

"John, I'm very, very sorry for what Felicity did. I've punished her, believe me I have. Just give her another chance, please." Mr. Merriman begged.

"Edward, please, that did not upset me! Felicity's interests seem to be elsewhere, and if a time should come when she wants me, I will welcome her back with open arms!"

Unable to argue or force the issue any longer, Mr. Merriman balled up his fists, and took a deep breath.

…

The front door slammed, and there was the sound of click-clacking feet. Mr. Merriman stood in front of Ben and Felicity, and though the two were still facing each other, they were "appropriately" separated by a few feet.

"Well, Felicity, I have unfortunate news. Cary has broken off the engagement, saying that he will only come back when you are ready to give everything to him. When will you be ready?"

"Never!" Ben answered for her, smiling. In two strides he crossed over to Felicity, taking her in his arms.

"Ben is right, Father." Felicity smiled, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. "I never wanted to marry Cary, and never will!"

Ben smiled, "His attempts were, how did he put it, fruitless!"

…

Night had fallen over Williamsburg once more, but the Merriman household hadn't been this bright in months. The living room was alive with the glow of candles and smiles. Felicity and Ben sat – noses almost touching- at the floor, with a little table between them. They were going head-to-head with Ben in a game of chess, and Felicity was beating him – badly.

"Andddddd…checkmate!" Felicity grinned, knocking over Ben's king. "That's the third time in the row, Ben! You best start working on your game!"

Ben rested his head on the table, knocking his two remaining pieces over. "Fine. You win. You will everything" he joked.

"Well shouldn't I get a prize?" Felicity laughed. "Like an apple. I haven't seen one in so long, I miss them…"

Ben smiled. Felicity used to sit on the roof and eat apples, despite her mother's protests that it was ungentlewomanly.

"Well…" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess you deserve something!"

Ben reached into his pocket, and fingered what he had brought over. In fact, he had brought it over every day for a month. With that, he stood up, cleared his throat, and got down on one knee in front of Felicity.

"Felicity Merriman, will you, marry…me?" Ben asked, trying to sound confident, but failing in the process.

"Of course!" Felicity shouted, leaping forward the six inches between her and Ben.

Felicity trembled (but not as much as Ben) as Ben slid the ring onto her middle finger. Father threw down his paper and walked out of the room. Nan, shocked, started fanning herself before she passed out. Mother was sobbing – but they were happy tears. William and Polly stopped eating tarts to witness this important moment in their sister's life.

Not that Ben or Felicity noticed.

**Hey, hey, hey! You think it's over don't you? DON'T YOU? Well don't. Cause it ain't. So…hahahahaha! Don't believe people give up that easily, because they never, ever, do.**


	7. Bananabelle Strikes Again

**A little life lesson: Don't ever, ever, EVER drink orange soda before math. God, that was a nightmare.**

_Tell me, why does everyone have a someone?_

_To sing to? Sweet things to?_

_Why don't I?_

_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you and I know what you do_

'_Cause I walked with you once upon a dream_

_-"Once Upon a Dream" Sleeping Beauty_

It had been a week. Felicity had been working intently with Elizabeth on her wedding dress, and any remaining time she had spent with Ben. Today, however was a wedding morning.

"Felicity, I just can't believe you're getting married! And to Ben, thank goodness! For a while, I thought you were going to have to marry that awful Cary!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh Beth, I _know_! I can't believe that he just, _backed off_ like that!" Felicity stressed. "He seemed so, confident, so sure that we would be married! And if my father had control of it, we surely would be! I can't believe Cary was able to convince Father to let me marry Ben! After everything, Father _hates_ Ben!"

"Huh-LO! I'M HOME!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Speaking of hate, looks like Annabelle is home." Elizabeth mumbled.

Felicity froze for a second, then a huge smirk broke out on her face. "Oh Elizabeth, remember when we used to tease ol' Bananabelle? How would you feel about doing that again?"

"Urg! Look what the cat dragged in! Here's me thinking the cat has good taste!" Annabelle chortled, stomping into the room where Elizabeth and Felicity were working.

"Oh Annabelle! How are you? Tell me, how long have you been married?" Felicity retorted.

"I-I am not married, yet. But neither are you!" Annabelle replied.

"Oh but that is changing in merely a week! I've been over here for a week, Elizabeth is helping me sew my wedding dress! See?" Felicity retorted, holding up the emerald fabric that was slowly becoming a dress.

"Ha! Who would marry you?" Annabelle snickered.

"Ben, of course! Who _else_ could he possibly _want_ to marry?" Felicity giggled.

"Ben! Why Ben is, Ben is my age; he's too old for you!" Annabelle said, taken back.

"Ben doesn't seem to think so! Apparently he's liked me since, well I don't remember exactly, when did you move here again?"

"You must be kidding! You _sneak, you liar_, this is all in _spite_!" Annabelle sneered.

"Is it?" Said Felicity, "Why don't you see so yourself!"

"Why would she need to make that up, Annabelle? After all she's wearing his ring!" Elizabeth snickered.

Felicity beamed and held up her left hand.

"But then again," Felicity said. "I am just a lying sneak doing this all in spite, so why don't you ask Ben yourself?"

Annabelle turned up her nose for the umpteenth time, and stormed out of the door. "I _will_!"

"Oh, Felicity, Annabelle is going to _die_!" gasped Elizabeth.

Felicity and Elizabeth laughed and stitched, and the dress slowly came together. Felicity never knew she could have this much patience for sewing!

…

Annabelle stalked through the streets, a glare in her eyes. She checked in every store, and stomped through every street. Finally, she saw him coming out of the jeweler's with a little box in his hand, and a smile on his face. A smile that should be caused, by _her_! Annabelle plodded up to him, with mud drenching her petticoats.

"Hello Ben!" Annabelle said, trying to be sweet, but coming off sarcastic.

"Annabelle" Ben acknowledged her, nodding his head, but trying to run off.

Annabelle grabbed Ben's arm, digging her nails in. "Ben! Surely you can't be going!"

"I'm afraid, I have…plans." Replied Ben, trying to free his arm from the brunette's death grip, but she wouldn't have that.

"Ben…!" She whined, "I need to talk to you! Can't you make time for _me_?"

"I have to get home, I have something to give to…to Felicity"

Annabelle's eyes narrowed into slits, and her hand came off Ben's arm, and clenched into fists at her sides.

"Oh, la! Who would want to spend time with that wild little _child_ anyway? I suppose it's only something for the kitchen, it can wait! Let's go for a walk!" Annabelle said, dragging Ben with her.

"Annabelle, I would! I haven't seen her in a while, and after all, she is my fiancé! I'll-I'll see you around, I guess." Ben snapped, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"So you're actually going to marry that brat!" Annabelle yelled. "She's too young, she snotty, and you're _not supposed to be with her_! What's wrong with me? Think for once, you stupid Patriot! I'm pretty, available, your age, I come from a good family with money, I can sew, I can clean, I'm pretty, I can cook, I can bake, I'll treat you better than anyone else, you idiot! In fact-"

"ANNABELLE!" Ben yelled, cutting her off. "That's enough! I _don't_ love you! I love _FELICITY_! That's why I'm marrying _her_! She's lovely, has a sense of humor, she's clever and smart, and _perfect_ for me! I will marry her, and I'll never ever, _ever_ even look at another girl, despite what snobbish, conceited opinions you have of yourself. And may I mention that the Patriots are right, and we are going to win this war! So go home Annabelle, you're _wrong_! You're wrong about and for me, wrong about Felicity, and wrong about the Patriots!"

Annabelle fumed, for a minute she and Ben just stood there, staring each other down. Then Annabelle broke eye contact with Ben for just a few seconds, spotting Felicity coming out of her house. She saw Felicity smiling, arms full of her emerald wedding dress. Felicity looked up and to her right, and saw Ben and Annabelle. Annabelle saw Felicity for one moment, then an idea popped into her head. She took a small step forward, as if to go home, but then put her hands on Ben's cheeks and kissed him.

Ben immediately pushed her off him, as much as Annabelle tried to hang on.

"Annabelle!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

Annabelle only smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss. "Until tomorrow, my apprentice!"

BAM

Felicity punched her in the face.

Felicity stood over her, swearing and cursing, as Ben stood there, completely unaware of what to do. Annabelle fainted, falling back onto the ground.

"I'm going home!" Felicity shouted storming off.

Ben snapped out of it, and putting the red velvet box in his pocket, he sprinted after Felicity.

"Felicity I'm so, so sorry that happened! Believe me, I don't like her, and _she_ kissed _me_! I didn't want her to! I pushed her off! Oh God, Lissie I'm-"

"Ben! I'm not mad at you! I just can't believe that little slut did that! That was _clearly_ just to antagonize me!"

Ben breathed a sigh of relief, and then slipped his hand around Felicity's waist. "Don't do anything Lissie! She's just jealous you're getting married."

"Yeah, not quite"

"Believe me; she made that part _very_ clear"

"No, no, I know that!" Felicity responded. "She's not jealous I'm getting married, she's jealous I'm getting married to you! Ugh! That woman does not take no for an answer!"

"Just forget about her!" Ben insisted. "Come on, in a week we'll be married, and there's nothing _Annabelle_ can do to stop that!

Felicity smiled, and put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You're right, there's nothing she can do, is there?"

"Oh! By the way, I-I have something for you." Ben said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. He opened it up and showed it to Felicity. It contained a little gold locket with a fancy "F" on one side and a "B" on the other.

" 'F' for Felicity and 'B' for Ben?" Felicity asked, smiling

"Or..or..yeah…" Ben said smiling, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Ben! I love it!" Felicity beamed, giving him a hug. "But you didn't have to do this, you know!"

"Consider it an early wedding gift!" smiled Ben. "And, and, _and_ what would you say to a picnic tomorrow night, five days before the wedding? As a celebration, I mean?"

Felicity laughed "Don't you want a bachelor party?"

"No, pretty Lissie, I'd rather spend more time with you."

…

It was set.

Five days.

Things obtained.

Plans locked.

No one will expect it.

No one can defend it.

It will happen.


	8. Take A Bite, This Isn't Your Fight

**Money doesn't buy happiness, but I'd rather cry in a Ferrari. .Ever. Ok, so this is gonna be big guys, but remember everything I've told you…ok, not big, that's conceded. **

**Ok, how's this. In proportion to the current events occurring in my attempt at a story, this will be a semi-larger occurrence, that will shake up character's lives, but in all honesty, will do nothing to you, my fine furry friends, I assure you **

**Also if you wanna feel something cool, go run a mile and then feel your stomach. It feels cold! Haha I'll explain why if anyone want to know!**

**Fun Fact! [cool, right?]**

**Orange soda – open cans of soda in backpack? Yeah, not a good idea :/ IT'S SO STICKY! D:**

_Take a gulp and take a breath _

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Flotsam, Jetsam now I got her boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_These poor_

_Unfortunate souls_

_-Poor Unfortunate Souls, The Little Mermaid_

Five days until the wedding, and Felicity was in a tizzy to say the least. Weddings were hard! So much writing, baking, sewing, cooking, so much everything! But, she knew that in five days, it would be worth it.

The week never seemed to last this long!

But Felicity looked forward to tonight, where she would finally get to relax, and eat dinner alone with Ben. She sat again with Elizabeth in the parlor, putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. It was relatively simple for a wedding dress, but the silk emerald fabric brought out Felicity's eyes and complemented her bright red hair.

"Oh Lissie, I can't wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed, holding up the finished dress. "You and Ben are so cute together! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Elizabeth, I hope I can be as helpful to you at your wedding!" Felicity smiled.

As the two girls laughed and talked about everything wedding – from cakes to guests – they didn't notice the other girl lurking behind them. Annabelle stood there, five feet three inches of _terror_, furious at the change of events her life has seemed to take! Ben was really going to marry that Merriman girl! But not if she had anything to do with it. Annabelle turned around and clumped off, to go find her father.

"Daddy! Papa! Father!" Annabelle shouted.

Annabelle's father exhaled a little, slumping in his chair. What did Annabelle want now? He just couldn't say no to her!

"Daddy! There you are!" Annabelle walked into his office, hands on hips, nose tilted up.

Annabelle's father was _very_ well connected. He knew every important man – both in Europe and the colonies. He was very rich, and he could get anything for Annabelle. Anything. Back in England, Annabelle had fancied a young man, Derek Johnson, and her father had been able to force Derek to court her. Unfortunately, Derek became a monk, and Annabelle couldn't be with him anymore.

"Daddy I want to get married, to Benjamin Davidson." Annabelle stated, like Ben was a knick-knack that could be bought.

"Davidson? The apprentice? Who fought for the Patriots? You could do so much better, sweetie!" Mr. Cole replied.

"I'm sure I could talk him out of his wrongheaded beliefs, but I love him daddy!"

"As you wish, I'll set up to have him court you."

"Good. However, there is one slight obstacle. He's engaged to the Merriman girl. They are getting married in five days."

Mr. Cole gulped "That's not much time, dearest, I don't know if-"

"JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Annabelle interrupted, and then turned on her heel to walk downstairs.

…

It was almost nightfall, a little ominous actually. Felicity was gathering up all the food for the picnic, and putting it in a large basket. She was just slipping on her shoes as she heard three quick raps on the door, causing her head to snap around. She walked to the door, and opened it, revealing 250 pounds of:

Cary.

"Hello, dear Felicity!" he boomed, very, _very_ cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity demanded. Today of all days!

"Do not fret my beautiful! I am not here to inconvenience you! I am merely here to have a conversation with the dear Mr. Merriman! After all this time, we've become quite good friends! I do believe I am able to visit!" Cary chortled.

Cary held a bag in his left hand and Felicity bit her lip in fear of what might be in there. Still, with no reason to keep him outside (other than extreme hate) she stepped aside to let him in.

"We going already, Lissie?" Ben smiled, hopping down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cary standing inside the Merriman house again. He felt like killing him when he saw him looking at Felicity like that. Again.

"Cary." Ben stated, walking right past him, and grabbing Felicity around the waist, steering her into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ben! Don't worry! I'm not here to bother Felicity!" Cary pressed.

Ben was muttering swearwords as Felicity gathered up the remaining things for the picnic.

"Forget about him Ben. Let's just go, now!" Felicity said.

The two teens quickly went out of the door. Cary snuck around the house after they left, and came to the realization that only Mr. Merriman and Nan were home. He went up to Felicity's room and looked around, looking at everything that was and is his future bride.

Cary plodded downstairs and went into the kitchen. There he plopped his bag on the counter and removed two apples and a small container of Neolivamine. He covered a big red apple with the drug and put it and the other apple in a basket. He pulled a letter he had already written out of his large pocket and tucked it in the side. It had "Ben" on the front.

"Mr. Merriman! Edward!" Cary exclaimed, walking into the office. He was warmly greeted by Mr. Merriman.

"Mr. Cary! How wonderful to see you again! By any chance, has my daughter called you over here" Mr. Merriman asked.

"Unfortunately, no" Cary responded. "I'm here to bless them, and to visit you!"

"How kind of you Cary! Please, sit down!" Mr. Merriman asked.

Nan walked into the office.

"Nan! How are you?" Cary smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Cary!" Nan said, reminding Mr. Cary that though her sister may have forgotten her manners, _she_ sure hadn't.

"Nan, could you please do me a favor? I have a present and note here for Felicity and Ben. I don't know where they are, could you take this basket to them?" Mr. Cary asked.

"Of course! I'll be back in nary a moment!" Nan smiled.

…

Nan trudged through high grass, mumbling curses as she plodded to the pond.

"FELICITY! Ben! Where are you? I have something for you!" Nan shouted, pushing bugs out of her face.

…

"That was delicious! You're a good cook." Ben smiled.

"Thanks, it really wasn't that hard though." Felicity said modestly. "But…" She smiled and opened the back of a basket, revealing a few tarts.

"Tarts!" Ben exclaimed, lunging for a cherry tart.

"BEN AND FELICITY WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" shouted Nan's familiar voice.

"NAN! We're here!" shouted Felicity, waving a hand at her approaching little sister.

"Felicity! There you are!" panted Nan. "I-I have a basket for you."

"Thank you Nan!" smiled Felicity, taking the basket her red-faced sister held out to her.

Felicity opened the basket, "Apples! Oh this is wonderful! I haven't had an apple in _ages_!" Felicity continued to rummage through the basket, "Oh! Here's a note for you Ben!"

Felicity handed Ben the note and took a bite out of the big red apple. Ben opened the parchment letter and read:

_Davidson-_

_How foolish are you? Did you ever truly believe that I could let Felicity, the love of my life, marry off to the likes of a street rat like you? That I would simply back down and let you destroy her life? You will never be able to provide for her, or even love her as I do. For you, she is merely a passing fancy! You will fall out of love for her in months, weeks even! You could never even protect her; she surely will only be hurt by you and your lifestyle. Don't believe me, do you? Well look up, you rat, your Felicity will surely be dead by the time you read this._

_**Jonathon Douglas Cary**_

Ben jerked his head up and saw that Felicity was turning blue. She looks as if she was trying to cough, and had a hand on her throat. He looked to the left, and saw Nan had gone, who knew how far!

"FELICITY!" he shouted, shoving the letter in his pocket and scrambling over to her. "Felicity! Oh God, Oh God, Oh My God!"

Felicity tipped over and her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed, and then stopped. Ben checked, and she had no pulse.

She was dead.


	9. Cary Beats Ben

**OMGYHOD! Is Felicity truly DEAD? I don't know! Haha, just kidding. I totally do. You however, must wait until I feel I should tell you **

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_-"I'll Make A Man Out of You" Mulan_

Nan sat in the parlor, working on her sampler. She never got how Felicity didn't like sewing! Lessons were so fun! She could eat, talk, dance, cook, and sew like a _gentlewoman_! But it was awfully quiet around the house. Father was in the living room, working on the books, Mother had taken Polly and William to go visit their Aunt and Uncle, and come back for the wedding. Nan had decided to stay home, and Felicity obviously had her wedding to plan! _Why would she choose that foolish soldier? _Nan wondered,_ He's not mature, or much of a gentleman! Not only had he ruined a perfectly wonderful engagement to a man of high standing, but he didn't even properly court Felicity before marriage!_ Nan sighed and put down her sampler. _Oh Felicity, foolish, irrational, Felicity._ But at least she was entertaining! Nan looked around at the surrounding four walls, and down at her lap. Same room, same night, same Nan. When would anything _interesting_ actually happen?

...

"Oh God…" Ben mumbled, sitting up a bit, but not moving an inch away from Felicity. He looked around, then scooped her up in his arms. He followed every instinct he learned in the Patriot army and sprinted home. His heart raced, not from running, but from not _knowing_. Cary _couldn't_ have poisoned her! He said he _loved_ her! God, why did he love her? Eventually, Ben reached the Merriman door. He pushed it open with his shoulder blade and rushed into the room.

"Oh dear God, Ben what did you _do_ to her!" Mr. Merriman yelled, leaping up from the couch, and rushing over to where his daughter and her weeping fiancé stood.

"Nothing! I didn't hurt her! It was…oh God I'll explain later, just – just get her a doctor!" Ben shouted.

"Take her upstairs!" Mr. Merriman pointed, "I'll –I'll get a doctor!"

"What's going on?" asked Nan, entering the room.

"Nothing! Go upstairs! No-no – go to the parlor! NOW Nan!" shouted Mr. Merriman.

Nan gave him a quizzical look, but honored her father's wishes and went back to work on her sampler.

"Edward, my man, what on earth has happened?" questioned Cary.

"Nothing you could do Cary, Felicity has been hurt. I-I need a doctor!" Mr. Merriman exclaimed.

"Edward, I studied medical science for a few years, I am not officially a doctor, but maybe I can help!" simpered Cary.

"Oh, Mr. Cary, Dr. Cary, thank you, thank you! Please, please help my daughter!"

"Trust me, I will make sure no harm comes to her." Stated Cary.

…

Meanwhile, Ben was up in Felicity's room. He laid her down on her bed, and tucked her on.

"Lissie, Lissie can you hear me? Don't die Lissie, just keep fighting! Lissie, I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I shouldn't have let this happen to you, and it's my entire fault, and I won't blame you at all if you hate me forever, but just wake up Lissie, just wake up. If you still love me, if- if you, don't-"

Ben stood up, and wiped his hand over his face. He looked back at his Felicity, and just how, how still she lay there, not moving, not _anything_. He looked up and saw the portly Cary in the doorway. His blood seemed to boil. He crossed the room and stood across from Cary. Though Cary had a good 100 pounds on Ben, Ben was still about six inches taller.

"Listen to me, you scum, what did you do to her? Tell me!" Ben yelled through gritted teeth. "So help me God, if she is anything but sleeping, I'll-"

Cary chortled, interrupting him, "And what is it that I have done? What proof do you have?"

Ben paused for one second, but then remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and shoved it in Cary's face. "This letter. You just wait, I'll-"

Cary snatched it from his hand and held it over a candle burning by Felicity's bed, on her nightstand.

Once it was sufficiently destroyed, Cary chortled "Letter? What letter?"

"Why you-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something you don't, medical training. So, I am trying to save this pretty girl's life. Leave."

Unfortunately, Ben could not doubt Cary in this. The man had everything, why not medical training?

"Fine. You're a doctor. I'll stay out of your way." Ben smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Absolutely not. I need complete concentration!"

"Well that's a load of crap."

"Listen. We both know what I've done, I'm not even going to try and deny it, despite the fact you could prove nothing. However, it is your fault for not protecting her, helping her, or doing anything right. Unless you leave, I will not help her. Don't think I don't know what to do, and don't think I'm bluffing, because I am not. Don't screw up again, young Davidson."

The twenty year old Ben, slumped against the wall, and knew that there was only one thing he could do. He walked outside the room, and sat on the floor, putting his head in his hands.

…

Cary looked at the clock; it was only two minutes left in the hour. The Neolivamine only lasted an hour, and he needed to be the only one there when she woke up. He paced around the room for a bit, and when Felicity started to stir, he sat down next to her on the bed.

Eventually, she opened her eyes "What?" She jerked her head around, looking at her clothes, her room, her bed, and Cary. "Why am I in my room? Why are you in my room?"

Despite the fact she was still fully clothed, Felicity pulled the sheets up to her neck. Cary leaned in and leered, "Listen to me, I am sick and tired of your antics, and they are going to end now. On your precious little wedding picnic you passed out. Instead of helping, your beau just dragged you back home. Now I, as a doctor, have woken you up again. Now-"

…

Felicity was angry; she marched out of the room, almost tripping over Ben.

"Felicity, oh thank God, you're okay! Ben said, pulling her in for a hug.

Felicity was oddly still. Ben registered this as shock, and went to kiss her, but Felicity merely turned her head so Ben got her cheek instead.

"Felicity, are you, ok? Nothing's wrong right? You're okay right?" Ben said, beginning to panic.

"Ben, listen to me." Felicity said. "Cary told me what happened back there, and for once, I don't doubt him. Ben, I have to know that you love me; we're getting married in a few _days_! How come you didn't help me? You let me lay there, dying, until you just decided to bring me home? Why would you do that Ben? You're always talking about everything you learned in the army, and how it prepared you for anything important! Does that mean I'm not important? What if I died out there? How could you do this to me? Ben, Ben I can't do this! I can't marry you like this! Ben, I don't _want_ to marry you anymore! Just go away! Far away! I can't see you again, not after _that_!"

Felicity was on the verge of breaking out in sobs, and had put several feet of distance between her and Ben.

Ben stood there for a second, mouth open, then gulped and said, "Felicity, don't-don't do this, I love you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, oh my God, I'm not going to do this to you. If you don't want to marry me, then I won't make you. I just want you to know…I love you. I always have, and always will. I'm sorry."

Felicity's breathing quickened, and tears rolled down her face.

"Ben, I need a husband that can help me. Cary saved my life, I'm going to marry him."

"No Felicity, don't! He's horrible, he'll never be a good husband for you! Remember why you hated him? Don't Felicity, don't!" Ben begged.

Felicity tilted her head down, practically sobbing her eyes out. She took Ben's hand again, and then walked away. Ben slumped against the wall, clenching his left fist. He watched her walk away, because he knew he couldn't stop her. He opened his hand and looked down.

He was holding her engagement ring.

**Neolivamine: Not real but Neo means New and liv means life. So yeah, made it up, but it makes sense **


	10. Wish I Could Be Part of Your World

**Oh no! What has happened to poor Felicity? Is it a side effect of the drug? Or does she really no longer love Ben? How could you find out? Hmmm I don't know [hint : rub yourself with honey and run around the house singing the Pledge of Allegiance]**

_A young mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In the mysterious fathoms below!_

_-Fathoms Below, Little Mermaid_

Annabelle smiled. She was officially seventeen today, and her birthday package from her aunts back in England had arrived right on time. There was a letter she had cast aside as she was digging into the presents; there were some (already devoured) fine dark chocolates, a new dress, and a book of fairy tales. The dresswas nice, a blue and gold combination that complemented her hair, but Annabelle was used to it already.

She was thumbing through the fairy tale book, not really reading, but looking at the oil pictures. There were witches, stupid little toddlers, and beautiful princesses. In her imagination, every princess became her, every prince became Ben, and every evil old hag became Felicity. Her imagination drifted off. Her father would bring Ben to her house, and Ben would actually _look_ at her for the first time! Naturally, he would instantly fall in love, and demand they be wed at once! Annabelle smiled as her imagination ran faster, and the pages paralleled so. He'd be a Loyalist of high standing, take her to dances, buy her new dresses, they'd have children, he'd fawn over her every day, he'd-

Annabelle stopped. Her mouth dropped open._ Impossible_ she thought_ no, no it's a sign! Finally, a sign that what I wish for will come true!_ Annabelle looked at the picture smack dab in the middle of the book, it covered two pages. There was a handsome young man who looked exactly like Ben, lying on a beach, soaked with saltwater from the ocean. Bending over him was a stunning mermaid with dark brown hair and big brown eyes, with an extreme likeness to herself. Her hair perfectly framed her face, and she was stroking the hair out of the man's face, as well as singing to him.

"This must be what I have to do!" mumbled Annabelle, as she flipped to the front of the story, _The Little Mermaid, _determined to find out if it ended to her liking. It did, with a large wedding to Ben, who in the story was not only a _Prince_, but a rich one at that.

Finally! Indisputable proof that Ben was destined to be hers, and hers alone! There was no trampy redhead, stealing him away! Annabelle beamed, clutching the book to her chest, her face breaking out in a smile.

For once, she'd get what she wanted.

…

Ben was shocked. He couldn't believe that Felicity had just, just left him like that! He knew he promised that he'd understand, he knew that she had every reason to refuse to marry him, but why did she? Why didn't he help? Why didn't he at least try to stop her? God, what was _wrong_ with him? He just let her walk away!

Ben decided he needed to talk to Felicity. He stopped moping for one minute, which was enough time for him to decide to go talk to Felicity. He looked up from the king-sized bed at the ceiling. He felt a ping in his heart as he realized Felicity would never see the house he had bought. She never knew he had bought them a house in North Williamsburg, he wanted to show her on their wedding day. Now he'd never get the chance.

He walked over to the Merriman's, which were only about twenty minutes away. He knocked on the door a few times, and when there was no answer, he just walked in. Promptly, he walked out. Felicity and Cary were locked together on the living room couch, with Cary looking like he was going to suck Felicity's brains out.

Ben shook his head, as if he could shake the image out of his head. It didn't work. She just couldn't be serious! There was no way, just no way that she could fall in love with Cary, and out of love with him, over the course of a night! There was something else, there just had to be! This couldn't be happening!

…

"Get off me!" growled Felicity, pushing Cary off her.

"Hey, hey dear, don't forget what I said. I'd hate to have anything happen to the precious apprentice." Cary smirked.

"That was never part of what you said! You didn't have to do that you can't _do_ this!"

Felicity thought back to the night her life changed, the night she had to break off her engagement with Ben:

"_What? Why am I in my room? Why are you in my room?" _

"_Listen to me!" Cary commanded, leaning in to her face. "I am sick and tired of your antics, and they are going to end now! On your precious little wedding picnic you passed out. Instead of helping, your beau just dragged you back home. Now I, as a doctor, have woken you up. Now here's how things are going to work. One, you will break off your engagement with Davidson. Two, you will never be with him ever again. No talking, no visiting, no signals, no nothing. You will be as convincing as you possibly can be, and will tell him nothing of all this. I understand your father tried to get you to do the same thing, but I am going to take another step farther." Cary shifted upward, spreading a little bit of his jacket to the right, revealing a pistol. "If you are ever with him again, I will kill him. Don't think that I won't."_

"_Oh , please, please don't! Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything! Just don't!"_

_I was slapped across the face, and Cary leaned in, leering, "You are going to go outside this room, where I'm sure the apprentice will be waiting. You are going to tell him you no longer love him, and give him back his ring."_

_I slid across the bed, as I was about to stand up, Cary grabbed my leg. I cringed._

"_One more thing," he said, "You will make him feel intense emotional pain. If you don't, I will." Cary pulled his gun out of the holster and loaded it. "Go. I'll be listening."_

_I stifled a sob, hoping I could hold back tears for long enough. I took several deep breaths, and took a step outside._

...

Night had fallen, and Ben was walking. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to be, no one to see. So he went to the pond. Felicity had left everything behind; he needed something to remember her by! He walked through the familiar plants, past the tree she had carved their initials in, without more than blinking. He stopped when he got to the pond. The pond is where he taught Felicity to fish, to whistle, and had spent the last moments with her. No one had touched anything. The dishes, the basket were all still there. Ben put everything in the basket.

He walked over to the edge of the pond, when something shiny caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. Cary's engagement ring. Damning Cary to the lowest circle of hell, Ben whipped the ring back into the pond. Suddenly, he felt a push at his back, and he plunged into the pond with the ring. He swam back to the surface, and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'M COMING MY SWEET!" screamed a voice. A very, very familiar voice. Oh, God.

Ben tried to swim to the other side of the pond, but Annabelle was vicious. She grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanked him back to the shore. Ben tried to fight her, but eventually gave up and let her drag him back.

Annabelle eventually forced him to lay down on the side of the bank, and that's when Ben got a good look and what she was wearing.

"Oh my God, Annabelle! What are you wearing? Do you have any clothes?" Ben yelled, trying to sit up.

Annabelle forced him back down, she was incredibly strong, laying a hand over his mouth. Her hair was loosely curled, and she had a skin tight skirt on, clinging to her ankles. She had fabric wrapped around her chest, but she was ridiculously scantily clad. Her face was soaked with makeup now running down her face. She was belting out some song about love and sea foam, as she jerked her head up and down, blasting the notes off the staff.

Ben had enough. Thank God Felicity never did this! What was wrong with Annabelle anyway? He pushed Annabelle off him.

"Annabelle, go home. Wash all that makeup off your face, and put on some clothes before you get arrested!" Ben sat up and pulled off his shirt. He handed it to Annabelle, who for once in her life was silent, staring at Ben with her mouth open.

Ben walked over to the Merriman's, not caring who saw him, or what they thought of him. He walked into the barn, knowing Felicity would be there. She was brushing Penny and crying, mumbling something Ben couldn't hear.

"Felicity." Ben stated, he missed just saying her name! "Felicity, we need to talk."


	11. It's On

**Guy: I wonder if she likes me? She looked at me, but she probably doesn't even know I exist! Maybe I could get her something. No, no she'd think that's creepy. She probably doesn't even like me! Does she know who I am? Maybe she's thinking about me right now…**

**Girl: You know, I think I really like Vanilla.**

**SAME PLANET, DIFFERENT WORLDS.**

**[Far Side]**

**;D**

**{also, I know about the real little mermaid ending, but the Disney-fied version works better for this story ;D thanks though!}**

_I want to be where the people are_

_I want to see, want to see them dancing_

_Walking around on those_

_What do you call 'em?_

_Oh yeah, feet [giggle]_

_Up where they walk,_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free _

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_-Part of that World, Little Mermaid_

"Ben, you have to go! Quick!" Felicity said, turning around, clutching her hands to her stomach.

"Felicity, I'll go if you want me to, but I need to know something. Why don't you love me? I'm sorry so, so sorry for everything I did wrong, but I just think there has to be something more! Just tell me, I'll do whatever you want!" Ben begged, taking Felicity's hands.

Felicity took one look into his eyes, and exhaled. "Ben! Don't ever think you did anything wrong! You did everything you could! I don't blame you at all, don't ever, ever think so!"

"Then why don't you love me anymore?" Ben said, biting his lip.

"Ben, don't think that!" Felicity begged, leaning in.

"Tell me then! Tell me exactly how you feel about me!" Ben insisted.

"Ben, Ben I-I shouldn't…"

"Please, Lissie!"

"Ben, you have to go…"

"Lissie! If you don't love me anymore, I understand! Just tell me! I know I don't deserve you, I get it! You're better than me, and you deserve the best, but I have to know! I have to try! You are-"

"I love you!" Felicity shouted, clamping her hand over her mouth and one on her stomach, sinking to the barn floor.

"You –you _do_?" said Ben, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Then why are you doing this?"

…

Annabelle marched home, furious. She had worked so _hard_ on her outfit, practiced her song for _hours_, and followed him around just to get the right timing! Did he have any appreciation for how hard it is to swim in a skin tight skirt?

She slipped out of the soaking wet skirt, tossing it onto her bedroom floor. She put on her nightgown, and lay in bed, moaning.

"My stomach! My heart! Mother!" Annabelle yelled.

Mrs. Cole was a mousy, fussy woman. Every morning at the crack of dawn, her maids woke up to prepare for her day. They readied her toiletries, and laid out her dress and petticoats. Everything was prepared, and she was always woken at precisely ten 'o' clock. The maids dressed and washed her, putting on her makeup and curling her mousy brown hair. She was overindulgent, fussy, whiny, and self-centered. At least Annabelle came by it honestly.

"What's the matter, dear? Shall I call for Mr. Galt?" She drawled, leaning against Annabelle's bedpost, as if standing was a chore for her.

"No, no, no! It's not that kind of sick! Get me father!" Annabelle commanded, sitting up and slapping her palms and the sheets.

Annabelle's mother, sighed and rang the bell, calling the maid. A woman scurried up in a flurry of skirts and lace, pushing light blond hair out of her eyes. Annabelle's eyes narrowed.

The maid's name was Audrey and she was stunning. She was taller than Annabelle, her waist was smaller than Annabelle's, and her voice was much sweeter than Annabelle's. She was lovely and sweet and took good care of everyone, She had bright brown eyes and her light blond hair was perfectly, naturally curly, and it fell down to the middle of her back. She had thick black eyelashes and her lips were bright red. Annabelle loathed her. If Ben got one look at her, there would be no hope for Annabelle.

"Aubrey!" Annabelle commanded.

"It's Audrey, miss" corrected Audrey.

"Whatever, I need you to fetch father for me!" snipped Annabelle, falling back onto her pillows.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Annabelle, we need to talk." Mrs. Cole said, sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulling out her fan. "I know you've fancied this Davidson fellow, and your father and I respected that, but we heard of some, er-"

"Completely inappropriate behavior!" Annabelle's father yelled, storming into the room. "Not only did we have no clue where you were, but we had to learn from the neighbors that you may have been down at the pond with the Davidson boy, and you weren't even in a dress! Annabelle, I've sat by as you've done some stupid things, but this is inappropriate, this is ridiculous!"

"Daddy, just listen to me-"

"No, Annabelle! It's time for you to start anew and now before you become an old maid! Get up, get up and go outside! Find a new source of affection for yourself! Get up! Go!"

Annabelle sat there for a moment, resting on her elbows, hair mussed, eyes wide and piecing, and mouth open in a perfect 'O'. Her father returned the stare, lips pursed. Mrs. Cole continued fanning herself, eyes slack, examining her nails for the impossible fault.

Eventually Annabelle tossed her head and sat up. She pinned a lacy pinner to the top of her head and stalked out of the room.

…

"Ben…you have to understand I have a reason for this, I would never, ever want to hurt you if I didn't feel like I had to! It's unavoidable! I'm-I'm sorry!" Felicity bit her lip and scrunched her eyes.

"Felicity! That doesn't matter! If you still love me, I'll fight for you, for us, but I have to know what I'm fighting against! Tell me!" Ben begged, hugging Felicity.

Felicity exhaled, and laid her head against his chest. "Fine. Cary said that, if he saw you with me again, then he'd kill you! Ben, you don't understand, I can't be responsible for anything bad that happens to you!"

"I told you, screw it! I don't care! Wait, will he hurt you?"

"Not directly. But it would hurt me to hurt you, and he knows that!"

"He's never going to go away is he? Well if he won't, we will!" Ben declared.

…

Annabelle smiled. She was going boy shopping! A new batch of soldiers were coming into town, just like warm cookies out of the oven. She stood on the side with a bunch of other girls, waiting for their beaus to come home, as well as looking for a husband, just like her. She was looking over the men, nothing much catching her eye, until:

She fell in love.

He was beautiful, even as a ragged, soldier coming home. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes, just like her own! He was as tall as Ben, and much better built. Let Felicity have the apprentice! _Annabelle_ found something better. She was about to approach him, tease him, flirt with him, when she saw the boy run to her!

Even at a good 50 yards difference, the man was already so in love he was sprinting across the field. He saw her from so far away, but he recognized her for her stunning good looks. She smoothed her skirts and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. The boy dumped his pack and ran faster, colliding with the girl next to her.

"NOAH!" she yelled, hugging him.

"Audrey! Oh my God, Oh my God, I never thought I'd see you again!" Noah kissed her.

Annabelle pursed her lips, and as soon as the two broke apart, she looked at the curly blond-haired, brown-eyed girl.

Audrey, the maid.

Oh, it was on.


	12. Does Every Woman Plot?

**Well if it isn't chapter twelve! Where is it? Oh yeah, down there! Go on, read it! You know you want to… ;)**

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_-"Tale as Old as Time" Beauty and the Beast_

Despite the fact that it was a mile hike back home, Annabelle found a new emotion every minute. Angry, Angrier, even Angrier, and so on and so forth. How dare Alley! Does every woman plot to steal her men? First Ben, then Noah, and then there was her preteen crush on Michael, who was now surely married!

Annabelle paused for a moment. She didn't _know_ Michael wasn't married! He was two years younger than her, and she wasn't married yet! He _was_ cute, with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. She remembered dancing with him, he did sort of like her…

Annabelle smirked. She found her new focus! Michael was a loyalist when she saw him two years ago, and she knew he was still in Williamsburg, for he and Bitsy (Elizabeth! She had to stop doing that!) had formed a friendship and exchanged letters.

But she needed to know this romance would have a fairytale ending! The only way, naturally, was to consult the book her aunts got her. Annabelle ran home, not caring that her skirts were dragging in the mud. The outfit would be destroyed by the end of the night anyway. It had too many bad memories.

Annabelle shoved open the front door, pushing her way through several maids and a butler.

"Annabelle! Be ready in fifteen minutes! There's-" Bitsy, _Elizabeth_, began to say, but Annabelle didn't care.

She flung herself onto her bed, reaching under the mattress for the ornate golden book. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself, and opened the book. The result was another large oil painting, this time of a baroque ballroom, sculpted of marble and adorned with silk. There were many lovely couples, but they all blended into the background, the swirling skirts not even serving to detract from the couple in the middle. Annabelle folded her knees up higher, almost pressing her nose into the book. The girl had an exquisite rosy dress, dusted with embroidered roses, with a dusty pink rose resting in the back. Her hair was chocolate brown, and her grey-brown eyes looked into those of her beau's. She was glamorous and graceful and everything Annabelle wanted to be. Her partner had dark brown eyes and brown hair in a queue at his neck. He had a dark blue suit, but it was a little ripped and stained, as if he had been fighting for her. He looked, just. Like. Ben.

Annabelle shut the book and pushed it away from her. No! Ben was not supposed to be the one for her! This book, it's cursed! It couldn't be! Annabelle got up and paced, rubbed her eyes until they were bloodshot, wrung her hands, and tore out her hair. Her gown was already ruined, as was her day, and nothing would get any better until she learned where Michael was.

Annabelle lumbered down the stairs, and took a deep breath, "Elizabeth,-"

"Of _course_, Michael!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around a black-haired boy. "Oh Annabelle, there you are! You'll never believe it, Michael just asked me to court him! Oh, if you could only see your face! Oh, I bet you can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

"Oh Elizabeth" Annabelle stated, plainly, no emotion whatsoever. "Dear, dear Elizabeth. You're right. I don't believe it."

…

"Felicity, pretend Cary doesn't exist." Ben began.

"Oh, I love this world!" Felicity joked.

Ben smiled, "Okay, Cary doesn't exist. He's no threat, and neither is anyone else. Now I'm going to ask you some very important questions, and please, _please_ tell me the complete and whole truth."

"Um, okay." Felicity said, shrinking back a little in worry.

"Okay, do you love me?" Ben began.

"Of course!"

"One day, would you marry me?"

"Today!" (Ben smiled at this)

"Would you ever run away from your home here?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Okay, last one, do you trust me?

"With my life."

Ben smiled, "Good. Now I have to go, I'll be back in about three days and-"

"Ben, don't I get ask a question?" Felicity asked.

"Anything!"

"Where are you sleeping?"

Ben hesitated. He was sleeping at the house, but Felicity couldn't know about that! "Oh, you know, the weather's been nice…"he then bit his lip, hoping Felicity would buy it.

"Oh no, Ben! As soon as you get back from your trip, you have to sleep here!"

"Felicity, Cary would notice…"

"In the loft! Cary would never come out to the barn unless there was a fresh ham out here. He hates animals!" Felicity grimaced.

"Well if you insist…"Ben said, as if it was any harder to decide to be closer to Felicity.

Ben looked behind him, thinking Cary could be there. He quickly pecked Felicity and rushed out of the barn.

He had business to attend to.

…

The embarrassment! The humility of it all!

Annabelle put her fists to her skull and sank down to her bed, screaming. How could she be so stupid? No, no how could Elizabeth be so stupid? Michael was obviously just an idiotic little boy, no ready to be married! Why would he even ask Elizabeth? He liked Annabelle…

Annabelle sat up again. There had to be a reason why it didn't work out with Noah or Michael, no matter how hard she tried! It must be because they aren't meant for her. Ben is.

But because Annabelle is Annabelle, she could not let her humiliating spurring sit. She reached over to her wooden bedside table and pulled out a bell. She rang it as a substitute for screaming and her nursery maid came up almost instantly.

"Annabelle! Whatever do you need so? I declare you do not need me to mend your dollie anymore!" Madeline, the maid said, hand on hip, in a heavy French accent.

Madeline came to the colonies with the entire Cole family. She was Annabelle's nursery maid, tending to the girl with her mother did not have time. Madeline was sweet, kind, and caring. Annabelle's parents met her while they were vacationing in Paris, and decided they simply had to bring the French maid back to England with them. Now, seventeen years later, the maid had not lost her accent nor her love and tolerance for Annabelle. Madeline had platinum blond hair she tied up into a ballerina bun, and wore a simple but elegant light pink dress. She had sharp grey eyes that easily spotted any fault Annabelle might display, and worked hard to get rid of it.

"Madeline…" Annabelle whined, "how much do you love me?"

"You know I love you very much, you little squirt." Madeline smirked.

"Did you see the boy downstairs? Michael, the one next to my sister?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Nice boy. Elizabeth sure knows how to bring 'em! There were the French soldiers, and the boy from the bank. Lord help me if she isn't married before her sixteenth birthday!"

"Yes, yes" Annabelle replied. "I need you to make him fall in love with you. Flirt, tease, I don't care. You don't have to like him back, but he needs to fall in love with you. Hard." Annabelle sat up and crossed her arms, bugging out her eyes. It was her classic "do what I say" pose. She had mastered it by the age of nine.

"Mademoiselle! No, no absolutely not! Annabelle how could you even think so? No, I am married to Jonathon, you've met him before! I have two leetle blond children, and will not put any of that at risk so you can have your petty revenge! Annabelle, you know I love you, but let your sister have her peace! Go for a different boy, how about that Ben fellow you used to fancy as a little girl? He's still a bachelor, no? Now if you'll excuse me, there is some mending to attend to!" Madeline flounced out of the room, her shoes making clickey-clack noises on the hard tile floor.

Annabelle slumped down in her sheets. She rolled over and pet her fairy tale book, wondering how it could have possibly steered her wrong! Annabelle decided to give it one more try, for the sake of Ben's heart.

She exhaled and opened it, once again revealing the _Beauty and the Beast_ ballroom photo. She just needed one last shot for Ben's heart, one last dance. It couldn't be over. She had put her faith, her trust in him since she was nary of fourteen years old! She waited for him to come back, visited him every day at the store, she had done everything right!

She had to try.

…

Felicity kept looking out the window. It was two days until Ben was due home, but she couldn't help but hope he would come home early. She missed him so much!

To try and occupy her mind, she sat with a basket of mending, making endless tiny stitches. It wasn't helping. She slumped and gritted her teeth as her corset pinched her.

"My dove!" declared Cary as he waddled into the room. "I have the most fabulous news!" he clasped his hands together and leered down at her, causing Felicity to subconsciously cringe.

"What is it?" Felicity asked, with fear plaguing her voice. Cary was either too worked up too uninterested to notice.

"I do believe a beautiful young woman such as yourself has not reached her proper place in society! Tis time you start to behave as the rich do. As a first step, we should arrange an engagement ball, to formally announce our love to the town and the world! Let no one question your undying devotion to me! And after an appropriate waiting period, say, three days, we can be formally wed with all my family and friends present. Let no one doubt me again!"

Felicity's mouth fell open, and her breathing quickened. In two days she would be engaged, before Ben would be able to come home! Before they had a chance to do anything, she would be married and it would be too late! Oh, God!

"My dove, I can see you are just as excited as I am! Most understandable, but try to contain yourself at the party. I knew you'd come around!" Cary exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Felicity stood up, dizzy, and tried to walk across the room. Before Cary was able to do anything else upsetting, or even before she made it to the doorway, Felicity caught cold chills.

The room span, and she fainted.

**Phew! Extra long update as an apology! Almost 2000 words! Writing can be exhausting….just kidding. I'm gonna go eat some chocolate.**


	13. Facade

**Chapter thirteen…unlucky number….what does it mean? What does it mean? Well now all back and energetic again, I'll be typing another chapter right now. [while watching TV, so watch my influences ;D] Well this story is starting to wrap up, I won't have more than a few more chapters. And here's me thinking I'm only gonna have seven! And this chapter is gonna be a LONG one, because I promised some certain people certain things were gonna happen…well I'll post a word count when I'm done, justtt so you peeps can see how much I really love you. Also, I thought I wasn't gonna update tonight. I am. This story is wrapping up, but I promise an epilogue! *AS CURRENTLY PLANNED* [i.e. subject to change] there will this this chapter, another, and then an epilogue. So…any ideas for what I should do next? I'm thinking a Princess story…feedback, if ya please!**

**Word Count: 3,544 words! D: **

_**The question that sometimes makes me hazy, am I, or the others crazy?**_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

_Love and Marriage_

_Love and Marriage_

_Go together like _

_A horse a Carriage_

_Though it is a bother_

_You can't have one without the other_

_-"Love and Marriage"_

The next morning, Felicity awoke, fully clothed, in her bed, to three sharp raps at the door. She groaned and rolled over. _Mother it's too early! _Felicity sat up straight. Mother got home two days ago. The door isn't locked, so why would mother be knocking on the front door anyway? Ben wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow, and he wouldn't dare come inside anyway!

Her natural-born curiosity getting the best of her, Felicity rolled out of her four-poster and walked downstairs, pausing around the corner. She saw two women standing in front of Cary.

The first woman had greying black hair that was done up in some ridiculously convoluted and unnecessary updo. A lacy pinner rested on top of the whole ensemble, with strings of beads draping down the back of her head. Her face was pinched, as if there was an awful odor under her nose. She removed her raincloud grey cloak and handed it to Cary, revealing a matching grey flannel dress, preposterously done up with lace and beads. A large knotted string of pearls fell down her chest and rested on her stomach.

The other woman also handed a black coat to Cary, revealing a dumpy woman probably bordering on 215 pounds. Her white-blond hair was done up in a little bun. A pinner rested on top of her hair, but her's was simple but lacy. Her dress was a deep purple, if you didn't look closely it would appear black. Black lace framed her stubby neck and fat wrists. He face puffed out, multiplying her chins. Her small piggy eyes were painted with purples, and her lips were blood red.

The two women repulsed Felicity, causing her heart to slow and her to shrink back. She turned to head back upstairs, where she would crawl into bed and hopefully awake from this horrific nightmare, but Cary spotted her.

"Ah, Felicity, my dove, there you are! Here, come meet my sisters!" Cary gestured to the tall sister and said, "This is Frida," and this is, he said gesturing to the other one, "And this is the lovely Bulla"

Felicity faked a smile, "Hello," she said, waving awkwardly.

"Not the most graceful, is she, Jonathon?" snipped Frida.

"And look at her shape! Good luck having _her_ live through childbirth!" snorted Bulla.

The three siblings guffawed as Felicity stood at the foot of the stairs uncomfortably, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Oh, you girls are still in jest!" Cary said, wiping his eyes. "Well, my dove, my sisters are here for the wedding, and will be making your dress! How exciting, right?"

Felicity faked a smile, turned around the corner, and hit her head against the wall.

…

Elizabeth smiled in her sleep, dreaming of her beau. She rolled over in her silk sheets, and clutched one of many goose down pillows, as if it was her love.

"mmmmmm…." She hummed, hugging her pillow subconsciously.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Annabelle screamed, causing Elizabeth to jerk awake, her night braid slapping the side of her face.

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and pitter-pattered downstairs. "Annabelle, what on Earth are you screaming about at ten in the morning?"

"ELIZABETH, LOOK AT THIS!" Annabelle beamed holding up a calligraphy invitation.

Elizabeth took it and read:

_Dearest Cole Family,_

_We wish for your presence at the Engagement Ball of_

_**Jonathon D. Cary and Felicity N. Merriman**_

_To be held on the fourteenth of May, in the year of our Lord 1778_

_At eight 'o' clock night_

Elizabeth placed a hand on her quickening heart. _No, no Felicity couldn't be marrying him! She just couldn't!_

"Isn't it wonderful?" Annabelle yelled. "Not only is Merriman getting what she deserves, but Ben is single, and I am there to see it all!" Annabelle began to pace in front of the fire, "I need a dress! Not just any dress… THE dress, the dress to make Ben fall in love with me! I must get started! The ball is tonight! MADELINE!" Annabelle ran off screaming.

Elizabeth stood there, wishing there was something she could do. She thought of everything, every loophole, but she soon came to the realization:

There was nothing she could do.__

…

Had it really only been a day? Twenty-four hours? Felicity didn't think it could have been anything short of a year. She stood in the living room, dressed only in a corset and petticoats. Cary's sisters threw bolts of fabric around her and stitched on lace and beads.

One poked Felicity's arm with the needle.

"Ow!" Felicity yelped, jerking a little to the side.

"Stop squirming! Look what you've ruined, you stupid child!" Bulla snapped.

Cary's sisters were not very nice.

…

Meanwhile, Annabelle flew around the room, making a dress of her own. She had taken a music stand from the lessons room, and propped the fairy tale book on it, open to the big ballroom oil painting. She stood in front of a mannequin, slowly stitching countless stitches on dusty pink fabric. There were many things Annabelle couldn't do, despite what she may think, but one thing she could do was sew. The bolts of fabric slowly became a skirt, and a top. Cream fabric became lace-trimmed petticoats, and thread became delicate rose embroidery.

Annabelle did not bother to eat at all that day; she was much, much too busy. She spent breakfast finishing off the petticoats. She spent lunch making a large cloth rose to put on the back. She spent dinner quilting dainty dancing slippers.

She hardly noticed when the clock struck four.

Or five.

Or six.

Or seven.

At about seven fifteen, Annabelle glanced over at the clock and another scream erupted from her lungs. She had forty-five minutes to be the most beautiful girl Ben had ever seen! But if anyone could do it, Annabelle could.

Or so she liked to think.

She first washed herself, and then set her dark brown hair in rag curlers. Her face was scrubbed with egg, and her skin rubbed with baking soda. By seven-fifty she had gingerly slipped into the dress.

She stepped up to a baroque, full-length mirror, admiring herself in the dress. It plunged as low as it was appropriate and the sleeves hugged themselves snug to her shoulders. A large rose rested on her backside and gracefully flowed in time as she walked. Quilted slippers made her large feet seem ladylike, and her curls fell over her shoulders like a waterfall in the tropics.

Annabelle was ready.

…

Felicity tore away from the two sisters as soon as she could and rushed out to the barn. Penny had never failed to comfort her before, and there was no reason why she wouldn't now. Felicity had only been allowed to have her shift on, and it swung around her knees and fell of her shoulder.

She walked up to Penny and started stroking her nose, inhaling that new horsey smell.

"Well hello there beautiful!"

Felicity jerked her head up, eyes widening in surprise. When her emerald eyes met the dark brown eyes of Ben Davidson, her face broke out in a smile.

"Ben! You're home early!" Felicity said.

"Yep! Business went quite well, better than expected!"

"And what exactly was this business?"

"I'll tell you soon! Just enjoy the mystery! Why don't you come up?" Ben suggested, gesturing to the ladder.

Felicity put one foot on the first rung and started to climb up, but the ladder tipped backward and she stepped off.

"Careful!" Ben said, "The ladder isn't secured to anything, and tips easily. Believe me, I know."

Felicity climbed up and looked around at the loft. There was a small bed, a small nightstand and a wardrobe. The floor was covered with straw!

"You lived up here? It's…it's awful living conditions…"

"Oh not really, I like the smell of horses!" Ben replied optimistically. "But everything is working out, and I don't think anything could really be awful right now!"

"I hate to try and prove you wrong, Ben." Felicity stated, "but I just think there is something. Cary has arranged a formal engagement ball, it's tonight." Felicity closed her eyes and looked down.

"WHAT?" Ben yelled, clamping a hand to his forehead. "Felicity,no! You're joking!"

"I wish I was…but you know it is still my ball, so I can invite anyone I want…" Felicity smiled wickedly, "maybe a friend?"

Ben smiled. "I'll be there."

Felicity smiled too, just because of the moment.

"But I also have a plan." Ben said. "Felicity, you have to refuse the engagement! Whenever he tries to put, yet _another_, ring on your finger, you have to run away, refuse him!"

"Ben, he'll kill you!"

"Why? I'm only a friend."

"No, Ben you know he will! He hates you! You'll be shot!"

"I can fight for myself, and I can fight for you. But without your help, I can't fight for us." Ben stated, grabbing Felicity's hand.

Felicity took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine. But be careful."

…

Annabelle paraded down the stairs, and was met by her nursery maid, Madeline, who was also invited, and therefore, dressed up.

Madeline's light blond hair was curled and put up. She had a sleeveless chiffon light blue dress that came in sharply at the waist and flowed out into a lightly puffed skirt. She was joined by her husband dressed nicely in light blue, and two little blond girls, Lila and Chelsea, in matching dark green dresses.

Annabelle's pride swelled as big as her skirt as she pranced down the stairs.

"Oh God!" Madeline said, crinkling her nose, "that's what you were doing up there, Annabelle?"

"Oh yes!" Annabelle exclaimed, clasping her hands together and spinning around. The puffy pink skirt flared out revealing her duck feet in quilted slippers. "Don't I look lovely?"

Madeline observed Annabelle's mussed lamb curls, the tight bodice of the dress, and the ridiculously puffy skirt fluffed out with uncountable petticoats, lumping at her hips, making it seem like she was hiding an elephant under there! Madeline had to fight laughter when she saw the huge floppy rose on Annabelle's butt, which flopped up and down, left and right, whenever she moved.

"You look just as lovely as usual!" Madeline said sincerely, putting a hand on Annabelle's back and leading her out to the carriage.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Elizabeth, gracefully gliding down the stairs. She had a light green dress with a white stomacher, showing off her slim waist. Michael was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and took Elizabeth's arm, leading her out to the white carriage.

Annabelle wrinkled her nose, but refused to let it ruin her mood. She picked up the front of her skirt and flounced off to the carriage, the rose lobbing along behind her. Madeline rolled her eyes and picked up Chelsea, the younger child, and grabbed the hand of Lila, who was almost ten years old.

…

Felicity was fully dressed. The Cary sisters had brought over a grey dress with red and black lace, though it took a lot of taking in and letting down to get it to fit Felicity. And the Cary sisters wouldn't let her forget it.

She stood in the middle of her room, highly doubting Ben's quickly formed plan.

"Hello there!" Ben smiled, sitting on the window. He had his navy revolutionary army suit of, and though it had a few rips, it was in relatively good condition, and was probably one of the best things he owned.

"Ben!" Felicity yelped, twirling around and placing a hand on her heart and a hand on her stomach. "How did you get up here? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to say hello to you, my fine friend, before the party begins, and there's a vine that leads up to your window, that I found very easy to quietly climb." Ben smirked.

Felicity smiled and placed a hand on her lip. "Well-"

"FELICITY! My dove! The guests are arriving. Fifteen minutes!" Cary bellowed up the stairs.

Felicity cringed and walked over to Ben. "You better go. Cary will be coming to check and make sure I'm ready."

"Fine." Ben fake-pouted. He kissed her, and then climbed back out the window.

…

Annabelle jumped out of the carriage. She had never thought she could imagine the Merriman house like this! She looked around for Ben, and when she didn't see him, she fluffed up her hair and smoothed her skirt. She strolled inside, the rose flopping comically along.

The Merriman house was lit up with dozens of candles and all the furniture was removed from the living room, giving the already present guests space to mingle.

Annabelle thought she might faint.

…

Felicity sat on her bed, head resting in her hands. The dress puffed uncomfortably around her and she fought to keep the tears in her eyes.

She was going to marry Cary. She knew it. But that's not all she knew. If she had to marry Cary, she would kill herself first.

"My dove, it is time! Are you not overjoyed?" Cary burst into the room, his stomach flopping around more than Annabelle's rose.

Felicity stood up and smoothed her skirts, refusing to even credit Cary's question with a response. Not that Cary noticed, he was too busy rambling on about how fine he made himself look just for the party.

Most wedding marches were the happiest part of a couple's life. It was a promise: to always be there, to try to understand, to work to make sure the other person is happy. Felicity felt nothing of that. She felt like she was marching to her funeral.

…

Felicity stood at the top of the stairs. The purple gown had a long train and Felicity had fiddled with it for a bit, and then opted for neatly cutting it off. The dress was already let up for her by the Cary sisters, and the sleeves pinched her arms and then flowed out past her hands, causing her to continually push them up. The shoes were golden heels, and shone two flamboyantly for Felicity's taste.

She craned her head around the corner, red hair tumbling down her shoulder, in an attempt to hear Cary's lies about how happy they were, and how many children were sure to come. Felicity scowled and turned back around, waiting for Cary to come.

Cary plodded back upstairs, wheezing, and snatched Felicity's arm.

"It's-huff- time to – huff- go downstairs –huff huff-" He rasped and stated leading Felicity downstairs.

As she walked down, she heard her father speaking, getting louder as the stairs became deeper.

"- as soon as they met, I knew they'd be together! They were meant to be! Fate, you may say. Either way, Cary will be an excellent husband to Felicity, and Felicity will be the best she can. Ah! Here they are now! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, the future Mr. and Mrs. Cary!" Mr. Merriman said, clapping his hands.

Soon the whole room joined in, especially Annabelle who was whooping and jumping on the balls of her feet, but not Ben, who stood there, scowling with his hands in his pockets.

Felicity closed her eyes, and tried not to run.

The façade had to remain intact.

…

It was a couple hours into the party, and Annabelle never thought she could be this excited! She whirled around the floor with every gentleman present, and her hair bounced and rose flopped. She laughed and snorted, ate and snacked, but the entire time, she could not stop staring at Ben.

Annabelle tried to flirt with Ben walking by him all the time, slamming into him with what she thought were graceful nudges. She slapped his arm, thinking they were light touches, and punched him in the stomach, but that's because he hadn't done anything!

Ben stood on the side of the dance floor, eating some of the food, talking a little with some of the other men, but watching Felicity, all the time!

Felicity continually whirled around with Cary, but she always looked uncomfortable and constantly tried to get away, but Cary would always pull her in for another dance.

…

Eventually, Felicity was able to break away from Cary, and she wandered around for a bit, to keep him becoming suspicious. As soon as she could, she walked over to Ben.

"Hey there, handsome." She smirked, touching him arm.

"Oh! Oh, hello there Felicity. I thought you were…nevermind. You ready?" Ben replied.

"About that, Ben, oh God, okay go dance with Annabelle, or she might not leave you alone, and then go out to the barn and I'll meet you there. Ok?" Felicity said, hands on hips.

"As you wish, my dove!" Ben said, mimicking Cary, puffing out his stomach and speaking in a high and obnoxious voice. Felicity snickered and put an index finger on his lips, then turned on her toes and walked away.

Cary saw it all.

…

Annabelle stood on the edge of the dance floor, waiting for Ben to ask her to dance already! But he hadn't, and Annabelle wanted to die. How could he tease her so? She loved him, he knew she loved him, would it really kill him just to propose? Or at least dance with her? What kind of-

"Ahem. Annabelle, would you like to –God- would you like to dance?" Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"YES!" Annabelle screamed, grabbing Ben's hands in a death grip. Ben winched and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, shoulders shrugged. Annabelle looked as if she was about to explode.

Ben led Annabelle out to the dance floor, no; Annabelle dragged Ben out, looking like she would hyperventilate.

Annabelle dragged Ben around on the floor, spinning him around and humming with the music. Ben picked up his feet as little as he could, and his face was a blank stare. As soon as the song was done, Ben yanked his hands away from Annabelle's and turned to walk out to the barn.

Annabelle felt like she was about to faint, and swooned, now sure that an offer of marriage was about to come.

…

Cary watched as Felicity kept looking at Davidson, went to talk to Davidson, touched him, and laughed at his jokes. Why did Davidson even show up? No, he wouldn't want to see the love of his life taken away, there had to be something else. He had a plan! Cary knew that Felicity didn't love him, but he figured love would come with marriage!

Cary suddenly snapped his head around. In his peripheral vision, he saw Felicity go out the front door, just as Davidson had done a few minutes ago!

Cary grimaced, pushing his eyebrows together. He reached inside his lacy pink jacket, and touched the pistol. He had warned her, and he knew she would have warned him. This is unacceptable, it was not supposed to happen! Cary held the gun in his jacket and walked out the front door, looking at Felicity's swinging red hair walk out to the barn. She had a good thirty yard head start.

He loved Felicity, and curses to the man who questioned that! But he could not lose like this; she didn't deserve to have to support that Davidson boy! How could she do this to him? What had he ever done to her? No, no he knew what he had to do.

Felicity had left him for the last time. 


	14. Home is Where the Heart is

**Well as of when I'm typing this, this will be the last official chapter. I plan on posting an epilogue, but this is what it all comes down to! I'd appreciate reviews, naturally, especially since I've been pretty good with updating! But I'm here, working for you guys, as always, and plan on givin' you the best darn chapter you could read! Okay, so recently I've fallen in love with Glee! It's a great show, omgyhod! Go watch that show too, lol. The music is like, ah-ma-zing! The show as acting is like awesome enough, but I don't know if it's just me, but the music is splendid. And I don't know if they auto-tune or WHAT but…okay, okay, I'm done. Cue the lyrics! Type the piece! Let's go, YO!**

**Word Count: 3493 words!**  
_You had my heart_

_And we'll never be a world apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

'_cause baby in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_That's when I'll meet you there _

_With you I'll always share_

'_cause I'm!_

_Singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling I'm happy again_

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_I'm singing_

_Singing _

_In the rain_

"_Umbrella/Singing in the Rain" _

_Glee_

Felicity burst through the barn doors, whipping her head around. Once she had come to the conclusion that Ben was not on the main level of the barn, she scrambled up onto the ladder, entering the loft.

"Ben, we can't do this! It won't work!" Felicity yelled, collapsing onto Ben's chest. "Cary knows, I know he does! You have to go, now, before he catches you! Go! I'll be okay!"

"Felicity, no!" Ben yelled, holding Felicity closer. "No, you can't back out on me, don't think like this! No, Felicity no!"

"Ben, stop it! I know him better than you do, much better! He'll kill you, it won't be long until he notices I'm gone, and you too!"

"Felicity, just stop! I won't let him do this! You have to go back, refuse the engagement! Go, quickly!'

"Ben, I can't I just CAN'T!" Felicity screamed, burying her head in the knees pulled up to her chest.

"Lissie, come on, hold on here, just, just calm down. You need to head back, go, be strong. I will wait out here for you."

"Promise?" Felicity whispered.

"Promise"

…

Cary trudged through the snow, it climbed up his socks, the snow piercing through the thread. His anger seemed to make it melt the second it hit his skin.

She left him! She defied him! After everything he could give her, the nice things, the large home, she refused him! Well, he warned her.

Had the barn always been this far away? Cary had never been to the barn, of course, who liked the smell of a horse? But he had walked by it many times to get to the house, and the distance had never seemed this vast.

The barrel of his pistol was cold with the night air, but the handle gripped by his piggy fist warmed it. It will shoot the apprentice. It, he, was the one and only obstacle to getting what, who, he wanted. And refusing Cary what he wanted only meant one thing. He couldn't lose Felicity! No, he just couldn't lose anything! But he just, he just felt like he would lose her, just like with Betty, three years ago:

"_Oh, Jon, come on! You're such a slowpoke!" Betty squealed, hiking her pink skirts up past her ankles. Her black hair framed her alabaster face, and she smiled, revealing a row of bright white teeth. _

_Her violet eyes – she had violet eyes! – seemed especially bright today, Cary noted, and immediately picked up speed. He felt his muscles start to heat up, and it made his abs burn. He stopped right next to her, and pushed his hair out of his eyes._

"_Oh, Jonnie, you always take so long on these walks!" Betty laughed, Cary slipping his hand through hers._

"_You know I'm scared for you, honey. You never know what's in these woods. I'm just, just being careful, is all! I'd hate to see you hurt." Cary mumbled._

_Cary, for the first time in his life was in love. He hadn't even inherited money yet, and Betty's father had set up the courtship. Cary loved her dark black hair and bright violet eyes. No other girl in New Hampshire had violet eyes, maybe not even in all the British colonies! He had to make her his! Cary made the most important decision of his life on the spot. Until he had the most beautiful girl in the colonies on his arm, he would not rest, and would not let her get away. No matter what._

_Cary looked much different than what anyone would see in the future. His muscles were tight, there was basically no fat on his body, and his hair was clipped shorter to keep it out of his smiling blue eyes. He laughed more, reasoned more, and let life's little impulses take him away. Never in his life had he thought he could have been this happy, much less actually be it! And all was credited to the little raven-haired beauty on his right. His life couldn't be the same without her!_

"_Oh, Cary, nothing will happen!" Betty laughed. "Now," she said, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. "How 'bout we play hide 'n' go seek? I played it with some of my friends at a party a while back! It really was a joy! Here, now you count to one-hundred-and-two, and I'll go hide in the forest!" Betty was a little hard to understand, for she had a thick British accent, not to mention she was trying VERY hard not to laugh at the sight of Cary, unaware of the caterpillar in his hair._

" _If it will make you happy, my sweet!" Cary laughed. He ran a hand through his hair, and was shocked at the sight of a caterpillar popping out. _

_Cary smirked and put one arm up against a tree, leaning his face into it. "One…two…three…seven…fourteen…one-hundred! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Cary laughed._

"_Oh, Cary, no! Counting to one hundred means counting ALL the numbers!" Betty said, whirling around with hands on her hips._

"_Fine, fine" Cary laughed. " Twas only in jest, after all! Now I'll count for real, you pick a good hiding place!"_

"_Yes, fine." Betty mumbled, her attitude shifting. She wondered how long she'd have to pretend to like this boy, before her father would let her out of this awful deal!_

_Betty wanted to be an actress. Nothing seemed more appealing to her than being paid to be up on stage, to accept applause, to become different people. Her father, however, did not agree. He saw it as being paid to lie, he saw it as almost criminal. At a friend's engagement ball, Cary fell in love with Betty and followed her around, constantly trying to get her to dance. Betty constantly refused him. Her father witnessed all this, and told his only daughter that if she could act as if she was in love with him for the rest of the ball, she could be an actress, for that would mean she is good enough to actually get the job. Betty, naturally, was thrilled and immediately went to dance with the annoyingly persistent young man. Betty did pull of the façade very convincingly, but her father said nothing. Neither did Betty, she didn't want to push. By the end of the week, Betty's father had set up the courtship. When Betty demanded to know why, her father only said that he thought she was actually in love. _

_Betty's father had forced her to court this Cary fellow. Betty couldn't help but hope that her father would just let her out of it, but decided it was best to play along. At first, she thought her father was doing this as a joke, but that hope waned with each passing day. _

_Cary wanted to be sweet to her, but he couldn't help being an awful person, she guessed. He was not completely unfortunate looking, but he was no comparison to her Jacob! No, no she had had enough. She'd rather die an old maid, with the stigma of a bolter than live with Cary for her life! He was demanding, insulting, and saw women as disposable as an old pair of stockings! No, no she couldn't have it! She stuck her hand in her pocket, making the most important decision of her life. She crouched behind a bunch of bushes, not far from where Cary was counting._

"_Nine-y – nine…one hundred! Okay, Betty, I'm coming for you!" Cary said, spinning on his heels._

_He spent 10, maybe 15 minutes looking for his girlfriend. He reached into his pocket, and fingered a silver ring with a rather impressive diamond on it. He wanted her to be his fiancé._

_He finally came upon a bunch of bushes, and checked behind them. Betty lay there, in a pool of her own blood, throat slashed. The knife lay not six inches from her cold body._

"_No, Betty! NO!" Cary shouted, picking her up in his arms. "Betty, whoever did this to you…I swear on my life! I will find your murderer and KILL HIM! I swear! I promise on everything, my life, out love, your ring! I will not rest until he has been found!"_

_Cary spluttered out sobs, unaware that Betty was her own murderer._

...

Annabelle walked around the ballroom again, her nose up in the air, hunting. Man- hunting. It's what Annabelle did best! She was an excellent tracker, could find target's very easily, and never let them leave her sight. She could wait, undetected, and completely blend in.

She just wasn't a good shot.

But she was on a mission tonight! Her gun was loaded, and she was ready to bag herself a husband. A _Davidson_ husband. But where _was_ Ben? She had seen him go outside, probably for a smoke, but he hadn't come in!

Annabelle walked outside, and saw lights coming out of the barn window, as well as Felicity's soon-to-be fiancé marching towards it. Annabelle decided she liked Cary. He better hurry up and stick a ring on the red-headed brat's finger, though.

Annabelle was about to head inside, when she saw Cary holding a gun. Her naturally intrusive little nose sniffed out some gossip, or at least something she could run through the rumor mill. Her natural-bred nosiness compelled her to follow Cary, jumping into the footprints in made in the snow.

There was something here, and she had to find it.

…

"Felicity, I have a, a better solution." Ben gulped, seeming suddenly much, much more nervous.

"Hmm?" Felicity hummed, finger combing her red locks, eyes slack with worry.

"Well you can only marry one man, and Cary can't – can't engage you to him, if you're – you're already…" Ben seemed to panic, running his hands through his now-loose brown hair and biting his lip.

"Ben, I think I know what you're saying. You know I want to marry you, right? You know there's no solution." Felicity said, touching his arm, not really seeming to know what to say.

Ben bit his lip and sighed, not sure why, but knowing he was more nervous than he ever was in his life. He had already proposed, she had already said yes, but she didn't seem to want to stick the ring on her finger. Things had changed.

What if so had they?

…

Cary finally made it to the barn. The front door was about halfway open, and by sucking in his stomach, Cary turned to the side and made it through the three-foot space.

There he heard little snippets of conversation, coming from…the stall? No. The storage? He checked, no such luck. The…loft! Cary walked backward and saw the purple silk on the ledge that belonged to Felicity's dress.

Cary instantly shrunk back into the shadows, to avoid being detected, and cocked and loaded his gun. His head jerked around, looking for how they got up there. Eventually he spotted the wooden ladder. Maybe he could take the ladder down, and let them starve up there! No, no. Not only would they probably like that, being alone and all, but they would find a way to get down. Felicity's mother would come out her for them or something. Besides, this was personal. This had to be done by hand. The only hard choice is how to spend the one bullet: the girl who refused him, or the boy who made her?

Cary decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it, specifically when the ladder ended, and began his climb. As he neared the top, he heard snippets of conversation.

"Felicity, you never got rid of my ring. I know you didn't. I - I saw it in your room. Sorry, I know that's sort of, invasive of your privacy, but I had to leave you something. But I got scared – and didn't leave it." the apprentice said. "But I have a solution, put on your ring. Say you're going to marry me, then leave him! I'll come inside with you; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh Ben, that's perfect! That's just foolproof, Cary can never think of a way out of that! Nor father, oh Ben!" Felicity yelled and Cary looked up, watching them embrace.

"Here, I might as well give it to you now. I was going to leave it in your room, but was afraid you would get rid of it, thinking it was from Cary. So I decided to give it to you after the party, but close enough, right?" Ben said, he pulled out an emerald necklace, and clipped it on Felicity's neck.

"Oh Ben, this is so beautiful!" Felicity said, throwing her arms around Ben.

Cary gave them a few moments alone, out of the goodness of his heart, after all, they were their last moments together. But those "minutes" passed quickly.

"Ahem." Cary said, clearing his throat. He was not at the top of the ladder, but only a few rungs down. His distinctive face peered over the top. He smirked in pleasure as the two lovebirds froze, Ben's eyes as big as dinner plates, Felicity's mouth gaping open like a fish's.

"Well, well, well." Cary said. "I cannot say I am not surprised by this behavior. I am not an ignorant man, I know when I have won and lost, and most of all I know I have not yet lost. You, young apprentice, have been nothing but a thorn in my side from day one! Tis time you were stopped!"

Cary raised his gun up, aiming it at the young Davidson. Suddenly, the old ladder could no longer hold his weight. The rung collapsed, and Cary wobbled, the ladder tipping backward. He waved his arms in a fruitless attempt to gain balance, to save himself. The gun fired, and the future Davidsons peered over the side of the loft.

There on the ground, lay Cary, who was now dead.

Next to him, lay Annabelle, who had been shot.

…

It was late May. Everything had been put behind them, and life seemed optimistic again. Felicity sat in her bedroom on a little stool. Her mother stood behind her, carefully brushing her curls.

Felicity's red hair shone like the sun, and had been carefully combed and pinned to the top of her head. A small bun rested on top of her head and the rest of her hair fell down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her wedding dress was a bright buttercream with azure accents and she had bright sapphire shoes. Her lips were painted bright red and her eyelids were painted a light violet.

Elizabeth stood her up the second she was done, and clasped her hands together.

"Felicity! You look so beautiful! Ben is going to simply _die_!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I feel so beautiful!" Felicity exclaimed, swaying her skirts back and forth. " And I hope he'll at least be surprised! This was an awful lot of work."

"But it was worth it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I've never seen you like this!"

"Thank you Beth!" Felicity smiled, glad her skirt hid her shaking legs. How could the one thing she had been sure of her entire life, make her so _nervous_? It seemed unreal!

…

Two rooms down, Ben wasn't in much better shape than Felicity. He was dressed, and had been for a while. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for Mr. Merriman to come tell him it's time. _Finally_, Ben heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said, sitting down at the desk.

"Well Ben, it's almost time. About five minutes out, I should say." Mr. Merriman said, buttoning his vest."

"Thank you sir, should I head out?" Ben asked, standing up.

Mr. Merriman ignored the question and laid a hand on Ben's shoulder, pushing the lad down onto the chair again. "We need to talk. You know I was against you marrying my daughter from the get-go."

"Sir please-"

"Listen to me. What you did was unethical, intrusive, and annoying. Every day I wanted you to leave. I let you go as my apprentice in hopes you would go back to your family, find someone else. But you were persistent. At the time, I thought you were too persistent. But I thought about this for a while, and realized it can only mean that…that you really love her."

"I do sir, I really do!" Ben said, standing again. "And I promise I'll take good care of her. She'll never be happier."

"I'm holding you to that lad."

…

"You may now kiss the bride." The Scottish minister stated in a thick accent. Still, Ben had no hesitation.

Finally! The words Ben had been waiting for all night. He grabbed Felicity's face in his hands and kissed her. Felicity was still taken by surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They stopped when they began to hear titters and throat-clearings from the audience.

The two weren't parted for the rest of the night. For the entire after party, Ben danced only with Felicity, and Felicity danced only with Ben. Several times, relatives or siblings tried to dance with Felicity, but Ben would either deny them or stand there, glaring in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone laughed, and ate, and laughed and danced. Some ate while dancing, and Felicity's Aunt Ginny laughed while eating, much to the distress of Nan - who had to sit across from her.

Nevertheless, Ben was a little more than restless for the party to come to an end. He scooped Felicity up in his arms and carried her to the dark green carriage. Penny was hitched up to it.

The ride took all night, and Felicity fell asleep on Ben for several hours. Not that Ben objected.

By the time Felicity woke up, the sun was shining through the window in the carriage. She stretched and yawned, and Ben pet back her hair.

"We're here" he hummed.

"Where's here?" Felicity asked, still slightly asleep.

Ben laughed, but said nothing. He helped Felicity out of the carriage, and instead of just taking her hand like Felicity expected, he scooped all of her up, leaned her into him so she couldn't see where he was taking her.

"I know I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, and I'll do that, but I think you deserve to see where we are." Ben said, putting Felicity down.

Felicity gasped and looked around. There was a large barn, with a few horses out grazing. There were little buildings everywhere, and a large house in the middle of everything. There was a forest out back, and Felicity heard a little stream passing by. There was a pond to her right, and there were tons of fish swimming around in it, as frogs rested on lily pads. The sun warmed her arms and shoulders, and Felicity pushed off her hat, eager for her face to be warmed with the rest of her. There was tons of land for gardening, farming, and just plain exploring!

"Welcome to our plantation." Ben smiled, slipping his hand through Felicity's.

"It's not just a plantation," Felicity said. "It's _home_."

**THE END! Well, I'm typing an epilogue. Also, I'm very sorry it took me a pretty long time to update. Life, you know? It gets in the way of fanfic lol. The epilogue will tell how everyone's lives worked out, and hopefully wrap everything up even nicer. I'm soo glad that I got so much traffic on this story, and hopefully my next one will be just as good! I love you all!**


	15. It's Never The End

**Ah! The epilogue! The little bit at the end of the story that makes it justtt a little better, like getting chocolate, but fining out it's filled with caramel. Mmmmm… caramel. Or frosting on cake! Yum! Oh god, I'm making myself hungry…Imma write now…**

_And the best is_

_No one knows _

_Who you are_

_Just another girl_

_Alone at the bar_

_Don't trust me 3OH!3_

Felicity woke up to the sun shining through her window. The purple drapes were pulled off to the right side, allowing the sun to shine _just_ _right_ so it hit Felicity's face. She hummed low in her throat and blinked a few times, stretching her arms. She rolled over, expecting to see Ben, but instead saw a pillow with an indent of his head. Felicity rolled out of bed and pulled off her shift. She buttoned up a light purple dress, not bothering with a corset or petticoats. She hadn't in the three years she and Ben had been married. The dress was short, swaying around her knees. She did have longer dresses, for going to town and such, but on the plantation, she had no one to hide from. She had boots that hit about eight inches under her knee, and stockings that peeked out the top. She wore a pair of breeches that came to the middle of her thigh, giving her the ability to climb trees and ride horses and do everything Felicitys love to do.

She ran a brush through her hair a few times and hopped down the short staircase.

"Mornin' Ben!" she said, giving him a kiss and squeezing his hand.

"Good morning, Lissie! You certainly slept in!" Ben smiled, pushing a plate of pancakes towards her.

"I _did_?" Felicity asked, her head whipping around to the clock. It read almost noon!

"Sorry that the pancakes are cold." Ben said, putting on his shoes. "But I just made them figuring you'd get up earlier! This isn't like you! Poor Lissie, you must've been tired!" Ben walked over and put the back of his hand on her forehead. "Lissie, you're a little warm…"

"Oh hush, Ben, I'm fine! Go outside, I'll be out in a few minutes to tend to the horses."

Lissie ate the entire plate of pancakes, which is more than double what she normally did! She shrugged her shoulders, figuring it's probably because she missed breakfast, and went outside. The sun instantly warmed her already tanned skin, and probably gave her a few extra freckles. As if she didn't have enough! Nevertheless, she sprinted to the barn and threw open the door. Ben was already in there, caring for Washington, a big black horse that happened to be his favorite.

Felicity, of course, went straight for Penny and began to brush her and give her hay and fresh water. Then Felicity went and fed all the other horses, there were dozens! While Felicity was doing that, Ben went to tend to the crops, and check on the meat in the smokehouse.

Felicity suddenly felt like there was a bubble in her throat, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She sat down and rested her head on her knees. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach. Instantly, she streatched out and laid down on the ground. She felt slightly better, but that feeling did not last.

She tried to stand, but her stomach just ached as if she had been kicked. She leaned up against the barn door, her forehead breaking out in a cold sweat. She tried to breathe, but felt as if she couldn't.

"Felicity! What's wrong?" Ben demanded, leaning Felicity against him.

"Ben…I….don't….know…" Felicity choked out, pressing a hand against her heart.

"Come on, you have to go lay down." Ben said.

He scooped her up in his arms. The instant she felt her body bend, she winced and shut her eyes. Ben carried her to their room. He pushed open the door with his shoulder and laid her down on the bed. He felt her forehead again – still cool! Confused, but still worried, Ben went to go get someone with more experience in medicine than he had.

Ben went to go get a worker with medical experience. (Most people would think the Davidsons had slaves, but that was not the fact. Felicity and Ben felt that slavery was wrong, and paid all their workers the salary they earned. The workers were given complete freedom. They could ride the horses and eat whatever they grew or picked in the forest. The workers only worked five days a week, for about seven hours, and on their free time, could live either in town, or on a small house on the plantation. Because the Davidsons were so kind, most of the workers chose to live on the plantation)

Her name was Mrs. Duke, a kindly old woman with grey hair and big brown eyes. She came up the stairs very slowly behind Ben, and entered the room seeing the man sitting right by Felicity. The first thing she instructed Ben to do was _leave_.

Ben paced around the house for what felt like days, but was really only an hour or so. He walked around the house, picking up, reading, just trying to keep his hands and mind busy. Finally, Felicity came down the stairs, walking, but at least she was moving. Mrs. Duke exited behind her, waving goodbye, but Ben didn't even notice.

"Felicity! What's wrong?" Ben demanded, taking her hands.

"Ben! Nothing's wrong!" Felicity laughed.

"Well, then what did she say? Tell me everything!"

"Ben!" Felicity laughed. "Ben, I'm pregnant!"

Ben's mouth gaped open for a minute, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

…

_Cause I just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_To knock them down_

_You know what type of shhh just don't work on me_

_Whistlin' and trying to flirt with me_

_Don't take it personally_

_Cause we were never in love_

_It doesn't really matter who you say you are_

_Starstruckk _

_3OH!3_  
Nan combed her hair. It had lightened to a golden blond as she grew, and her big brown eyes were framed with long black eyelashes. She was almost sixteen, and her only problem was deciding which beau to formally court! She dressed in a light purple dress and headed out.

Boys were at her side almost instantly, asking her how she was doing, wondering if they could get her anything. Nan would laugh some of them off, and she would flirt with some of the others. Offers of marriage were often presented the second she entered town. Boys would suddenly feel the need to "get a breath of fresh air" or go "for a walk". Nan loved the attention.

As soon as she turned fourteen, in early spring, May to be specific, Nan noticed a change in boys' attitudes towards her. Instead of friends, they wanted to be boyfriends. But Nan had her eye set on one. A dozen French soldiers had tried to win Nan's affections, but one had stayed behind.

Amato Andres had dark black hair and big blue eyes. He was very quiet in public, but told everything to Nan. He was very sweet and thoughtful; always bringing Nan little things like flowers or pictures he drew her. He, like Nan, never wanted to join in this war. But once it ended, he stayed behind, unlike the rest of the French soldiers. When Nan inquired why, he just said he could not be happy without seeing her every day.

Amato did always follow the rules, and Nan couldn't wait until he went to her father for a courtship offer – or better! Marriage! Nan would skip over courtship just to marry Amato sooner. But the good news is , she was meeting him in the gardens today.

Nan walked back home and spent some time primping. She curled her hair with rags, and covered her face with a white powder to make her skin even lighter. She changed her dress into a light turquoise one and put on her light pearly shoes. She tied her hair off to the side and tied a big straw hat to the top of her mobcap. She headed out back and sat on the white bench, waiting for Amato.

"Surprise!" Amato said, sitting down next to Nan.

"Amato!" Nan said, clutching her hands. She would have loved to hug him, but a gentlewoman always showed restraint.

She was a little disappointed that he didn't bring her flowers, but they were sitting a garden after all.

"Look at that…" Amato said, pointing to a little flower in the ground. "It's one of a kind. But it's the kind that's meant to be shared. I'd love to pick it, bring it home and keep it in a vase, but then who else would get to enjoy it?"

Nan turned her head and looked at the light purple flower, when she turned to look at Amato, she saw him on one knee. She gasped and laid a hand on her heart.

" Of course, some of the even lovelier flowers were meant for the one person who can take the best care of them. Nan, love? Will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" Amato asked, holding out a large ring.

Nan took a deep breath, trying to remain a gentlewoman.

She failed.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled, throwing herself at Amato. She hugged him and kissed him, and laughed.

This was so much better than being a gentlewoman.

…

"_A House is not a Home" _

_I hate this song!_

_Is a house really a home_

_When your loved ones are gone?_

_And people have the nerve to blame_

_You for it_

_But you know you would've _

_Took the bullet if you saw it_

_-Coming Home_

_Diddy - Dirty Money_

Rita woke up and stretched. She looked at the calendar, and once she saw it was the twelfth of the month she leapt of bed. She pitter-pattered down the stairs, her bare feel icy from the early spring weather. She threw open the door, despite the fact that she was still in her night shift. She opened the mailbox, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

She rushed inside, and shook her parents awake.

"Momma! Papa! Look! He wrote, I told you he would! Every twelfth of the month, he hasn't failed yet!" Rita said, hugging the letter to her chest.

"Well! I wonder how he's faring! I wish we could have talked to him more, but he was so eager to be with his new wife, understandable, I suppose. It's nice he took the time to write, though." Momma said, reading the letter.

"I wish you didn't let him go to war. I wish you didn't let him be an apprentice." Rita said, dipping her head. "As soon as Ben left, he just didn't come back."

…

_Shut up _

_And put your money _

_Where your mouth is _

_That's what you get_

_For waking up in Vegas_

_Waking up in Vegas_

_Katy Perry_

Elizabeth was thrilled. She couldn't believe she was having her very own engagement ball! Well, she couldn't believe she was engaged, period! Michael was, if possible, was more excited than she was! He simply refused to leave her side, as if they were already here!

Both just wanted to get married already! They were sick of waiting, and were ready to move out, ready to move on! But they had to wait for the party before anything could be sped up.

Elisabeth spent the day getting ready. She had a deep crimson dress, trimmed with gold. Large rhinestones replace buttons on the back of her dress. Her blond hair was curled and pinned to the top of her head. A dusty gold pinner rested on her curls, and little ruby drop earrings hung out of her hair. A gold-and-ruby necklace hung to her chest, and at the very least, Elizabeth felt gorgeous.

The party started without a hitch. Entrances went off without a hitch, everyone showed up, there was enough food, and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Michael put a hand around Elizabeth's waist and led her over to the food table.

"Would you care for a tart, love?" he asked, eyeing them himself.

"No, no." Elizabeth said. She took a few steps, and picked up a bottle of wine, raising her eyebrows. "We are getting married, and Mother and Father do always celebrate with a bottle of wine…"

Michael smirked and grabbed another bottle for good measure. The two kids went out for a walk in the forest, drinking and laughing, laughing and drinking.

After a while, the two seemed to lose themselves.

"Oh – hic – Michael! Someday I'd like to – hic – live in a house like this, with carpet made of – hic – grass and ahahahahaha!" Elizabeth laughed, rolled over and over in the grass until she was covered in dirt and sand like a sugar donut.

Michael laughed even harder than Elizabeth, and took another swing of white wine.

"When we're big," he said "we can do this EVERY night! Haha!"

The two finished their second bottle, and were both quite tipsy. They laughed and rolled on their backs. They imitated different animals, hopping and mooing, and laying on their backs, waving their appendages like a bug.

Eventually, both passed out, Elizabeth sleeping on Michael's chest, Michael sleeping in a pile of straw.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke with a start.

"Michael! MICHAEL! Wake up!" Elizabeth whispered, headache flaring.

"Wha..?What's going on?" Michael said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Michael wake up! The engagement ball, we're going to be late!"

…

**This was the hardest to write. I mean, who doesn't want Felicity and Ben together, a glimpse of the family we don't get to see, and Nan and Elizabeth to go a little crazy? But Annabelle…I never felt like she was truly a BAD person – nosy and frivolous, yes, evil, no! That made this so much harder to decide if I wanted to just press the backspace, or post. Not meaning emotionally draining or anything, no, but because I was stuck between what I wanted and what my READERS wanted. I had Annabelle get shot, but I originally intended for her to be hit in the hip or something. I was going to have her FINALLY find someone who liked her back. But when I got to school, I got props for killing her off. I thought about this while showering [the best thoughts come when one is wet] and came upon a happy medium.**

_Oh, written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Ohhhh_

_Season come and go _

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

_-Written in the Stars_

_Tinie Templah_

Annabelle had contemplated suicide before, just as any well-thinking girl had. She had wondered if people (Ben) would come to her funeral and weep over her corpse. But she never actually wanted to be dead!

In her first few months in heaven, Annabelle moped. She so regretted following that fat pig Cary out to the barn. May he rot in hell! How dare he shoot her! Annabelle just could not seem to realize that he didn't even know she was there!

But here Annabelle was, floating on a cloud, with a hole forever in her stomach. And without Ben, a hole forever in her heart. How many times had she laid on her puffy cloud, watching him live his life with the Merriman girl? How many times had it made her cry?

Eventually, a storm began to brew. Annabelle just laid there, not caring. She didn't notice how heaven had given her the body she always wanted, and long brown hair flowing to her waist. Eventually, her cloud merged with three others, becoming still and calm, as if there was no other storm. Annabelle got up and began to look around. And then…

She fell in love.

For real this time! This wasn't puppy love, or forced love, she saw this boy and fell in L-O-V-E love!

He had blond hair and electric blue eyes. Her stomach flipped over as he walked towards her.

"Hello!" he said, coming towards her. "My name is Nate, what's your name?"

"Annabelle Cole!" she said, tilting her head down as he kissed her hand.

"Annabelle Cole! That's a lovely name! Annabelle…would you care to take a walk?" Nate asked.

Annabelle could throw herself at this man, just as so many before, but she decided to play the gentlewoman: act aloof and play hard-to-get.

After all, she had plenty of time.


End file.
